Wishes Do Come True
by readingfreak101
Summary: Sequel to Make A Wish. Gabi is dating Derek and no one is happy but him. Derek gets a job in a different country and is gone for months.While he's gone Troy and Gabi get closer than ever but then Derek comes home and messes it up, again. Ends up Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Okay this is the trailer for the sequel to Make a Wish and I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

They were dating

"Me too," Troy said still holding her hand. "Do you maybe want to go out with me when we get back to New Mexico," he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"I think that sounds great," She said. They both leaned in and as their lips touched, felt a strong spark. Stronger than anything they had ever felt.

**And they were the happiest ever**

Shows Troy and Gabi kissing and having fun

**But then he comes and ruins it**

"I'm sorry that I asked Gabriella out, but I didn't know it was her. All I knew was that we had a lot in common, I really liked her and we clicked." Troy said calmly as his brother yelled at him.

**Just because he wants the girl too**

"We are fighting over you. He knew I liked you and then asked you out. He may not have known it was you but he still should've called it off! My own brother is in a relationship with the girl that I like and he knew that!" Derek said before running up the stairs.

**She breaks up with him not wanting to cause a fight**

"I'm sorry but I don't want you fighting. And from now on, there is no us. You are both great guys, don't let that go to waste and don't fight," she said before leaving them with only their thoughts.

**At her birthday they're still miserable**

Shows a sad Troy and Gabi and a medium sad Derek

**But he had decided, Derek could have her to make everyone happy**

"I want you to date Gabriella," he said. Derek looked up shocked at what his brother was telling him.

**But only Derek would be happy and by the time he realizes**

"You know that the only person who's happy right now is Derek. I told you how I felt and you still let him have me. I'm not a prize but if I was I think almost everyone knows who I would belong to. Even I do and you do too," She said. Tears had gathered in her eyes as she looked at him.

**It's too late.**

"You were right, about everything you said before. I just didn't want to admit it." She walked over to him and hugged him. "But, I already told Derek that he could be with you," he said.

She pulled away from his grasp and looked up at his face. Her hand went up and traced his facial features, unconsciously. "But, I mean," she stopped there.

**A month later Gabi's still sad**

"So now you want to tell me why you were so happy?" Sharpay asked walking up to me.

"You know the situation. I love him like a brother," I said. We grabbed our coats and walked out of the building.

**And so is Troy**

"I miss you Troy, a lot." I looked over at him the same time he looked at me.

**Derek keeps on going oblivious **

"Hey babe," Derek said walking up to me. He pecked me on the lips as he got into the car.

**When he has to leave to shoot a movie in Europe**

"Well I had an audition yesterday and I got the part!" Derek said. Everyone congratulated him and sat back down. "The only bad part is that they're filming it in Europe and it'll be for about three or four months, maybe even half a year."

**And they get closer and closer again**

Shows Troy and Gabi having fun with the whole gang without Derek

**Just wanting to be more**

"I don't know. I really hope that it isn't for long. I don't like lying to him. I don't like pretending to love him…" She drifted off

"What?" She still didn't say anything. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. I don't like pretending to love him when I'm in love with his brother," She said softly

**She finally has the opportunity to break up with him**

"There's nothing to talk about. I've told you a thousand times, we're over," I said.

**Derek comes home early**

"What are you doing here," Troy asked. I was just standing there staring at him with my mouth open.

"We finished early so they said I could come home. You two seem to be getting along well," He said.

**And thinks that she's been cheating on him too**

"I get it, you blame me for cheating on you and you've been cheating on me at the same time." He said looking at us. Our hands dropped as he looked at us

**But she hasn't**

"I'm sorry, I can't. Even if I don't want to be with him I'm not going to cheat on him." She wiped her face

**When they finally all become friends**

"So what do you say, can we be friends?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I think we can try," He said. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

**Troy and Gabi still want to me more**

Two days later I walked over to Gabi's house planning on asking her to that party tonight. I know we're supposed to me friends but Derek won't be mad, I already askede him anyways.

**At a party they both have different dates**

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. Luke Scott asked me to the party and since I didn't want to be the only one there without a date I said yes," She said. My face must have fell because she asked me what was wrong.

"It's nothing but do you know anyone who would go with me? Turns out the girl I was going to ask is going with someone else."

**How will it end?  
****In the sequel to Make A Wish**

**Wishes do come true**

**

* * *

**

Okay this is all in Gabriella's POV and there should be about 17 more chapters after this. So please review.

**Amanda!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, I didn't get as many reviews as hoped but I'll live. I hope you like it and I assure you. TROY and GABRIELLA will end up TOGETHER!! Oh and I haven't shown my dad yet so I will probably be able to update for the next week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey babe," Derek said walking up to me. He pecked me on the lips as he got into the car.

"Hey," I said smiling sadly at him. "Is Troy coming?" I asked.

"No he took the day off because he's not feeling well. I have to leave early for an audition." Derek said.

"That's too bad," I said. "What's this audition for?"

"Oh it's a new movie that going to be filmed in Europe, I don't know anything else about it though," He said. I smiled at him.

"That's cool. So if you get the role you have to go to Europe?" I asked.

"I know I'm gonna miss you if I do," He said. I nodded, secretly hoping that he gets to role so he has to go. I know it sounds mean but I'm not happy and I don't have the heart to break up with him.

"I'll see you later then," I said getting out of the car. We walked in and clocked in before going to where we were supposed to be.

"So, what's up?" Sharpay asked me.

"Derek's auditioning for a movie in Europe!" I said excitedly.

"Why do you sound so happy about it. I mean you're boyfriend may be going to Europe for who knows how long and you're happy?" She asked. "Something's not right about that."

"you know why I'm so happy," I whispered. "Can we talk about this later. We're a little short staffed right now. We need to get to work." She rolled her eyes and nodded anyways.

"Hey," chris said. "Where's Troy?"

"Oh Derek told me that he was sick." Chris nodded and walked away. "Oh and Derek has to leave early!" I called out.

"Okay thanks. You've been doing a really good job lately. I think you deserve something, you've been a really good worker ever since you started," He said.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you think so," I said. "I better get to the register." I said.

"Oh, can you work in the stock room today?" He asked. I nodded and turned around walking towards the back of the store. "Thanks Gabi."

"Hey what are you doing in here," Derek asked kissing me.

"He needed me to be here because were short today. Are we just doing inventory today?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm going really fast so why don't we take a little break," He asked walking up to me and putting his hands on my hips.

"No Derek, I'm really close to a raise and I need the money." I said pushing him away. I sat down next to a box of books and grabbed a clipboard. He sighed sat down across the small room.

Thirty minutes later Derek's watch went off. "I better go. I won't be back until tomorrow night. I'll see you later. Love you." He kissed me quickly before walking out. And so I was left alone in the stock room. I finished my shift and walked out after clocking out.

"So now you want to tell me why you were so happy?" Sharpay asked walking up to me.

"You know the situation. I love him like a brother," I said. We grabbed our coats and walked out of the building.

"So why don't you just break up with him?" She asked.

"I can't, not after all that happened. I don't even have a real reason," I said. "Look, I'm going to go and check on Troy to make sure he's okay. His parents are out of town for the week so he's alone."

"Ohhh, Gabi. got another thing for the other brother," She teased.

"It never went away in the first place. Bye Shar," I said getting in my car and pulling out.

"Have fun!" She yelled. I waved and drove out towards my house. On the way all I could think about was what Sharpay said. Why didn't I break up with Derek.

The only reason I started dating him because of Troy, Troy let me go. The only reason I'm still with him is because I don't want to hurt him. I didn't really lead him on, only a little bit. Not all that much really.

I pulled up to the Bolton house and got out of my car. Thinking that Troy wouldn't be able to get up she grabbed the spare key and let herself in. "Troy? Are you in here?" I asked.

"I'm in here. Who's here?" He asked. I walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He was lying on his bed.

"Hey," I said softly walking in and sitting on the bed.

"How'd you get in?" He asked turning off the TV.

"Spare key, didn't think you would be able to answer the door. How are you feeling?" He moved over a little bit so I could lay down. "Are you contagious?" I asked.

"I don't think so. What you wouldn't want to be by me if I was?" He asked jokingly.

"You're right, it doesn't matter. Now what's going on. We haven't talked in forever," I said. "I miss you Troy, a lot." I looked over at him the same time he looked at me.

"Nothing's been going on with me, I'm sick. I know Derek's auditioning for a movie in Europe. How do you feel about that?" He asked. "I bet you're happy."

"Honestly?" I asked. He nodded. " You're right I'm so so happy, I know I shouldn't be able to feel this way but I can't help it."

"you don't want to be with my brother anymore, do you," He asked.

"Troy, you and I both know that I never wanted to be with him. Maybe I did when I first met him but then I met you," I said. "What happened to us?" I asked. "I mean it's been a month and…"

"We drifted apart. After you started dating Derek we just started not talking as much." He said.

"I only started dating him because you gave me to him. Everyone but him knows what I want, what you want. Everyone knows that I want you." We both looked away. I wiped the tears that were falling down my face.

"I'm sorry," He whispered. "Let's just forget about this and pretend like none of that never happened." I nodded and smiled at him. "Okay then. How's everyone doing?"

"They're all doing fine. Okay I'm bored of talking about them. Let's watch TV," I said looking for the remote. I reached over him and tried to get the remote but ended up failing and rolling off the bed. I was so shocked that I pulled Troy down with me.

"you've gotten even more graceful since the last time I saw you," He said laughing.

"Yes well that's me, I'm just the most graceful person you'll ever meet!" We looked at each other once more before laughing like crazy. Troy rolled off my still in the blanket.

"Let's get off the floor," He said standing up and offering his hand. I grabbed it and let him pull me up.

"I haven't laughed that hard in so long.," I said. "Now let's see what's on TV right now." I grabbed the non-reachable remote and turned it back on.

"there's nothing. I was channel surfing before you came and disrupted," He said.

"Excuse me. Well I'm sorry for interrupting. I guess I'll just go," I said pretending to walk out the door.

"Fine go, I don't care," Troy said. I walked out the door and stood there for a minute. When he didn't say anything I stuck my head back in the door.

"You sure about me leaving?" I asked. He laughed and motioned for me to come back in and sit next to him.

"you think Derek is going to get the part?" He asked.

"I hope so," I said. "Give me a little break." Troy nudged me in the side a little.

"I might just have to tell him that you said that," Troy said.

"you wouldn't dare. But what about you, anything new for you in the entertainment business?" I rested my head on his shoulder and listened to him breath.

"nothing really big. They offered me a guest spot on the TV show Wildfire, with the horses." He said.

"I love that show! Have you watched it before," I asked.

"I've seen a couple of episodes but that's it. Is it good?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll have to check it out. Maybe if I say yes you can come with me."

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. "Thank you thank you thank you!" I hugged him tightly as he laughed. "You have rode a horse before right?"

"Of course I have. And if I didn't then I would learn," He said.

"I was just making sure. I didn't want you to go there and fall off of the horse and break something," I said. "I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"Like what?"

"Like I can do anything and it'll be okay. No matter what happens, it will always be okay," I said. We became very quiet.

**

* * *

**

I know really weird place to leave it. But I hope you liked this one, Troyella fluff somewhere in there. please review.

**Amanda!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay thanks so much for the reviews. Soory this took so long but I was going to put it up and I couldn't get in.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

* * *

"you know the only reason that I gave you up was because I knew Derek wouldn't back down." I looked up at him and smiled softly. "That and I hoped me wouldn't take you and let me have you after seeing what a good brother I was." I shook my head and rested my head again as his arms circled my waist.

"Do you mind if I stay over? My mom's out of town with you're parents so I'm all alone in the house." I felt him shake his head. "I'll go and get some stuff then. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll try and find something half way decent to watch." He called when I was in the hallway.

"Help," I said once I was out on the street.

"What do you need help with," Sharpay asked.

"Well see I went over to Troy's and we started talking about everything and everything includes that one topic then I asked if I could stay over and now I'm in my house getting my stuff," I said.

"Okay, that's great!" She said.

"How is me staying over with my ex boyfriend who's brother is my current boyfriend who I'm only with because of my ex boyfriend good?" I asked grabbed clothes and stuffing them into a small bag.

"you lost me but what's good is you spending more time with Troy. Everyone can see that you two love each other. Everyone but Derek that is. Even you two know it!"

"Yes I know that but what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Just have fun. Go and have fun with the guy you're in love with," She said. I stopped what I was doing and smiled.

"You're right. I should just have fun. My boyfriend isn't here to stop me either!" I looked around my room before walking out of it.

Troy was in the same spot as he was when I left. "I put my stuff in the guest bedroom," I said.

"Why?" He asked. "you can just stay in here. It's fine," He said.

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Okay I'll go and get my stuff." I tried not to sound to happy but it was really hard.

I walked back into Troy's room and dumped my stuff on the floor. "I'm hungry," Troy said. "Let's get something to eat."

"Okay, you want to order pizza?" I asked. He nodded. "And then raid your kitchen?" he nodded again making me laugh.

"You know me to well," He said. "Let's go, the numbers on the fridge." We both walked downstairs.

"Tell me something, why are you in jeans, when you're sick?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I was tired last night so I just took my shirt off and fell asleep." He said. I looked at him again and for the first time I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" I asked. "Cheese, with extra cheese?"

"There's no other way to have it!" He said going through his fridge. "And make sure to get enough. It's always better to have leftovers then not to have enough."

"You sound like a fortune cookie," I said. "Whatever. I'm calling now." Troy nodded and dived back into his cabinets. "It'll be here in twenty. You know we can't eat all of that right?" I asked. Troy had put the whole contents of his kitchen on the table

"Who says?" He asked. "I'm hungry. Let's get this up to my room." He grabbed as much as he could and headed for the stairs. I laughed before picking up food and following him.

"Pizza!" I yelled when the doorbell rang. Troy and I raced down the stairs and answered the door at the same time.

"One large cheese with extra cheese?" The guy asked looking at us. We nodded. "And cinnamon sticks?" I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my wallet.

"Here you go, thanks," I said handing him the money. "So we have all of the food, now we need movies," I said. I set the pizza box down and headed for the movie case. "Leave the pizza alone!"

"Fine," Troy said. I heard him close the box before walking over to me. "Scary Movies for sure." He grabbed a couple of she scariest.

"You know I'm going to be screaming like crazy?" He just nodded. "Okay then fine, if there are scary then there has to be chick flicks." I grabbed five chick flicks.

"Why are you getting so many?" He asked.

"Choices," I said like it was obvious.

"Of course… okay now the comedies."

"You can never go wrong with those," I said. "Ohhh, get this one and this one and this one," I said pointing to a bunch of them.

"Let's go," Troy said. He tried to stand up with all of the movies and half of them fell. "Can you get those?" I nodded and grabbed the ones on the floor.

"How are we going to choose which one to pick first?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"I know, we can number all of them and then put all of the numbers in a hat," Troy said.

"Okay, oh we forgot the pizza downstairs. I'll go and get it really fast. Is it like really warm up here?" I asked. And I wasn't just saying it, it was really warm up here.

"Oh Yeah, why do you think I'm not wearing a shirt," Troy asked. I laughed before looking at him. Our eyes connected and I blushed.

"I'll be right back," I said dropping the movies on the floor. I ran back down the stairs and sat down. This was not supposed to be happening! God, I'm dating the guy I love's brother! This is so wrong.

"You coming" Troy asked.

"Yeah, want something to drink?" I asked.

"Coke please!" I went over to the fridge and grabbed two cokes and two waters. I set them on the pizza and walked back up the stairs. "So I put numbers on all of them and put all of those numbers in this box."

"Okay then, do you want to pick?" I asked. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a number. "15, where is that?"

"Here! Yay!!" I walked over to him and looked at the movie. "Scary movie, scary movie!"

"Great," I said sarcastically. "It is really hot in here do you mind if I take off my shirt?"

"What?" Troy asked surprised. "I-I m-mean w-w-why" He stuttered out.

"Not like that. I'm wearing a tank top underneath." I said showing him the pale pink camisole. He let out a sigh and nodded. I pealed off the white shirt and threw it on top of my stuff. He put the movie in and grabbed the pizza.

"Promise not to make me deaf?" He asked.

"I can't promise anything," I said. He laughed and gave me a piece of pizza. "I'm going to get so sick!"

"We'll be sick together!"

"Okay, start the movie. And maybe it'll be over sooner then later," I said. Troy pushed play. "This isn't that scary," I said. "Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as loud as I could and buried my head in Troy's chest. Troy started laughing at me. "Never mind. Oh, sorry." I pulled back and blushed.

"It's fine," Troy said. I looked up and smiled at him. "Can you hand me another piece of pizza?" I handed him another piece hiding my smiled.

"Did we bring anything chocolate up?" Troy nodded and pointed towards the pile of chocolate stuff near the corner of the bed. "Yummy!" I reach over and grabbd the chocolate.

Once I looked at the screen I screamed and threw the M&M's up making them go everywhere including our hair. "Whoops," I said.

"You have M&M's in your hair," Troy said picking one out.

"So do you! I think a couple of them went down my shirt," I said. Troy unwrapped his arms from my waist and let me stand up. I shook for a while.

"Owww! You hit me with an M&M!" Troy said. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him again. "Here let me get the ones that you missed." Troy started picking them out of my hair.

"Your turn," I said moving around him and picking some of them up. "Your hair catches a lot of M&M's." I moved one of my legs over his to reach the other side of his head. "Is the movie over yet?" I asked.

"No we're only about forty minutes into it," Troy said. I finished picking the chocolate out of his hair and looked down. I was straddling him as he looked up at me.

"Oh," I breathed out. I realized what I was doing and blushed while I was getting off of him.

**

* * *

**

Again really weird place to leave it. sorry but please review.

**Amanda!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay I love this chapter!! And I think you will too, so I hope it makes up for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

An hour later as the credits were rolling I realized our current position. My head was in Troy's bare chest and his arms were around my waist. Our legs were tangled together under the covers.

"Which movie is next," Troy asked. I shrugged and got off of him. "You can pick this time." He handed me the box.

"Okay, please not a scary one, please not a scary one." I mumbled as I pulled one out. "Number five. Where's that." We looked around the messy room to find the right movie.

"here it is, it's one of your chick flicks," Troy said holding it up. I grinned and took it from him putting it in. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, let me look." I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on. "Seven."

"It's early! Yay, we have time to watch another scary movie!" I laughed and shook my head.

"Oh one minute," I said answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, how are you?" Derek asked.

"Hey, I'm just hanging out watchen a couple of movies," I said. Troy walked over to sit next to me on the bed.

"So, you're alone?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Well who are you with?" He asked. I sighed, why is he so annoying.

"Troy but any way's how's the audition going? Do you know anything yet?" I asked.

"Oh that, yeah well, I made it to the final two. Tomorrow is when they're going to decide. So how's Troy doing?"

"One minute," I said. "Hey Troy, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine because you're keeping me entertained. Who's on the phone?" He asked grabbing the closest candy he could find.

"He's fine. So have you met anyone yet? Who's your competition?" I asked.

"Oh it's no one."

"Um…I have to go. I'll talk to you later," I said.

"Okay love you." That was the last thing I heard him say before I hung up on him. I put my phone in my pocket and stared at the wall. Troy offered me candy. I stuck my hand in the bag and pulled out a handful of gummy worms.

"Was it Derek?" He asked. I nodded. "You really don't want to be with him do you?"

"not really. I love him though," I said. "But as a brother. I've already told you all of this. What happened to forgetting all of this?"

"You're right," Troy said. "Let's watch your little chick flick."

"It's good," I said. "Okay, you know what, let's just watch it." We got back in the bed and turned it on.

The next morning I woke up and looked around. I was still in Troy's arms with my head on his chest. The food was scattered all around us. I suddenly felt a wave of nausea come over me. I got out of the bed and ran over to him bathroom.

"Gabi, are you in there?" Troy asked from outside of the door.

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Are you okay?" He opened the door and walked in. He sat down next to me on the cold tile floor.

"I could be better. I think I ate too much last night. But it was fun," I said. "Come on, get back in bed. Now we're both sick."

"Okay, is that your phone?" Troy asked. We both fell silent as we listened. I nodded and went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Sorry babe did I wake you?"

"Kind of yeah. What's going on?" I asked. "Did you get the part?"

"Yeah! I got it! I'm heading home now!" He said. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." I heard the dial tone in my ear. "Like a friend."

"Are you still tired?" Troy asked. I nodded. "Let's go back to bed then. We can't get even more sick, can we?" I laughed slightly and crawled back into the bed. "Night Gabs."

"Night." We got back into the position that we were in when we woke up and fell back asleep. "I could get used to this," I mumbled smiling.

Right before I fell asleep, I heard Troy mumble, "me too."

"Troy? Troy!" I heard someone yelling from downstairs. "Are you still in bed!" I heard someone running up the stairs but I was to lazy to get up.

"Troy, someone's coming," I said.

"They'll find me."

"Okay," I said and laid my head back down.

"What's going on!" Someone yelled. We both shot up and looked around. Everything was still the same only Derek was standing in the doorway.

"Don't scream," I said holding a hand to my head. "We're sick."

"Why are you two in the same bed?" Derek asked.

"Look Derek, she came over to check on me and it turned into a movie marathon. Then we ate too much and now we're both kind of sick," Troy said.

"Are you sure that's all," Derek asked. "If that's all then why doesn't Troy have a shirt on. And why are you in just a tank top Gabi?"

"Hello? It's hot up here!" Troy said. "We would've burned up!"

"Are you sure there's nothing between you two?" Derek asked. Gosh he's getting so annoying! Of course there's something between us! I was dating him before you went and messed it up!

"Yes I'm sure, now excuse me, the pizza and chocolate isn't agreeing with me," I said going towards the bathroom again. I finished my business in the bathroom and walked back out. "I am so glad I don't have to work today."

"So, are you happy that I got the part?" Derek asked us sitting in between us.

"I'm so happy for you! Who are you going to be working with?" I asked.

"Oh, Michelle Tisdale and a couple of other people. I'm going to miss you so much," He said hugging me. I closed my eyes and hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you too," I said. I opened my eyes and saw Troy. He was looking at his feet. "When do you have to leave?"

"I have to get on that plane in two days. And then I'll be gone for three or four months, maybe even half a year," He said. I kept him in the hug so he didn't see my smile.

"That stinks! Have you told your parents yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "They why are over here. Go and call them, they'll be so happy for you."

"I'll be back in five," He said pecking me on the lips. I nodded and watched as he walked out.

"You're happy," Troy said after he closed the door.

"So what?" I asked. "I'm going to change into my night clothes because we never changed. What movie did we watch last?"

"Um I think it was one of the comedies. I can't remember and I'm not in the mood to check. I'll change out here." Troy said. I laughed and walked back into the bathroom.

"Okay I called my parents and they said they were happy and that I had to pack," Derek said walking back into the room.

"Okay I'll help you," I said standing up. Derek walked out of the room. "Hey Troy, do you need anything. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you, is all that candy in your system out?" He asked. We laughed and nodded. "you better go and help your boyfriend." He said sadly. I nodded and walked out.

"So, why don't we get together with everyone and just hang out seeing as I won't be able to for a while," Derek suggested. I nodded and kept on folding his clothes and putting them in the suitcases he was bringing.

"I'll call them when we're done," I said quietly.

"Is someone a little sad about me leaving," Derek asked coming over to me. We sat down on the edge of his bed. He wrapped his arms around me but it didn't feel right, it didn't feel like it as supposed to.

"Yeah just a little," I said. But not for the reason that you think. "Here you go get the stuff from your bathroom and I'll call everyone. But I'm not going to tell them the news, I want you to do that."

"Okay," He said and walked into his bathroom.

**

* * *

**

Okay so I don't like the ending of this very much but oh well. Please review nd tell me what you think.

**Amanda!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Summer seems to be going by so fast!**

* * *

"Hello?" Taylor asked.

"Hey Tay!" I said. "You want to hang out with the gang today. Derek has some news that he wants to tell you."

"Sounds fun! Meet at the park?" She asked.

"Sure, can you call the rest of the girls, I'll call the guys."

"Okay, I'll meet you in thirty minutes," She said. "And Gabi?"

"Is this news making you really really happy even though you should be sad," Taylor asked.

"you know me to well," I said. We laughed before hanging up.

"Chad pick up," I said.

"Hey Gabster!" He said.

"Hey you want to meet at the park with the whole gang? Derek has some news to tell you." I said.

"Sure, the rest of the guys are over here to. We'll meet you there in, how long?" He asked.

"About twenty five minutes," I said. "I'll see you later. Bye!"

"So everyone's coming?" Derek asked. I nodded. "I think I've got most everything done. I can't believe that I'm not going to be able to see you for such a long time!"

"I know. Come on, I'll go ask Troy if he wants to come," I said standing outside of his grasp.

"Okay but he's still a little sick so he might not want to go," Derek said. I could tell he was still a little mad about finding us in bed together. I shrugged and walked over to Troy's room anyways.

"Hey you want to come with us, we're meeting everyone at the park," I said. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, I forgot to help you pick this up." I bent down and started picking up the leftover food from our food fight.

"No it's fine. Seriously it's no big deal," Troy said.

"No it's not, your whole room is a mess and I just left it for you to pick up. So are you coming," I asked grabbing the empty pizza box.

"Sure I'll come but are you sure you want me to?"

"Yes I sure, they're your friends too. And plus now you get to see the reactions of the whole gang when they hear. And plus I'll even promise that you can be around when Derek's not so you can hear them question me," I said. He laughed at that thought.

"I'm coming. Is Derek already finished packing?" I nodded. "Okay then let's head out." Troy and I walked out of his room and met Derek in the middle of the hallway.

"So you're coming," Derek said. It sounded like he was kind of mad that his brother was coming.

"Yeah he's coming. I'll be one minute. I want to grab a trash bag and throw away the mess we made last night," I said running down the stairs. "It'll only take a minute."

Troy POV

Derek and I stood in the hallway. "So did you two have fun last night?" He asked. My head snapped up.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun, we hadn't hung out in a long time," I said. "Have fun at the audition?" He nodded. Gabi ran back up the stairs with a garbage bag. She ran in my room and then ran right back out with the bag full.

"Okay I'm ready, let's go. Do you want to drive? We have to meet them in fifteen minutes."

"We can drive. Can we use my car," I asked excitedly.

"What's the big deal with your car?" She asked.

"I forgot to tell you! I got a new car about two weeks ago!" I said. "It's so cooool!" She laughed at me. "Don't laugh at me. Come on, I have to show you. So can I drive you?"

"Let's go, I call shotgun!" She yelled. We ran down the stairs and towards the garage. "Derek come on!" We climbed in the car.

"You all ready," I asked looking back at Derek. "Hey Derek you okay, you look a little down," I said. Once I said it I realized what I said it. Wrong thing to say when his girlfriend who's my ex girlfriend just ran out of the house with me leaving him behind.

"Yeah I'm fine. Can we just go already," He said in a angry voice.

"You okay?" Gabi asked turning around and looking at him. He just nodded and crossed his arms. "Drive Troy," She said. I turned the car on and pulled out of the drive way. We didn't talk on the ride to the park, it was really awkward too.

"Hey! What's the news," Sharpay asked as we walked up to them. We found a spot on the picnic table they were sitting on.

"Well I had an audition yesterday and I got the part!" Derek said. Everyone congratulated him and sat back down. "The only bad part is that they're filming it in Europe and it'll be for about three or four months, maybe even half a year."

"Are you serious," Chad asked. Derek nodded. "We'll miss you man." I noticed that all of the girls were glancing at Gabi with amused faces.

"When do you have to leave," Kelsi asked.

"In two days," Derek said. "I'm going to miss all of you guys so much. But I'm going to miss my Gabi over here most." He pulled her in for a hug as she tensed up.

"So Troy, how are you. Gabi told me that you were feeling sick," Sharpay asked me. I looke at her and smiled.

"I was a little sick but I'm feeling better. Gabi's remedy sure helped a hole lot. Even if it got her sick too," I said looking at her. She started laughing and scratched her head. "But I'm feeling a lot better now."

"What's her remedy?" Derek asked.

"Candy, a bunch of movies, popcorn and a lot of laughing. Oh and we threw in a little food fight somewhere in there," She said.

"Sounds fun, wish I could've been there," He said. "But what's happening with everyone else?"

"Nothing much. Troy I think your phone's ringing," Jason said. I pulled my phone out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey hon! How's everything going. Did you hear your brothers news yet? Oh and have you decided on weather or not you want to be on Wildfire?" My mom asked.

"Um…yeah sure. Actually I'm positive that I want to, okay?"

"Great!" she said. "Any way's we've got a flight out in two days and Gabi's mom is coming home at the same time as us. How are you feeling, better? I hope."

"Yeah I'm feeling better. Gabi helped a lot," I said.

"Are you two talking again. That makes me so happy again. You two are so great together. I really think she likes you and…" My mom started rambling about something so I stopped listening.

"Mom, can we talk about this later. Everyone's waiting for me," I said once she got into the part about how we should start dating again afraid that they could hear her.

"Sure. Love you!" She said.

"I love you too. Bye." I hung up and put my phone back in my back pocket. "So what were we talking about?"

"Nothing much. I better get home. My mom wanted to go to lunch with Kelsi and I," Jason said. All of us watched as they walked towards their car.

"I better go too, my mom's hormones are getting even worse now that she's pregnant," Martha said.

"Have fun with that," Chad said. "I've had to go through that, it's not so fun."

"Me too. Make sure to give her anything she wants or else she'll go crazy. Or at least my mom did when she had Derek," I said. "It was horrible, I was running everywhere when my dad was at work."

"thanks guys," She said. "Ryan can you drive me home?" He nodded and stood up.

"Hey Chad. I should probably get home. My mom wants to clean out my closet for some reason. She thinks I'm not using everything in it," Taylor said. She and Chad also left but they had walked here. Now it was only Shar, Zeke, Derek, Gabi and I.

**

* * *

**

Okay the next chapter for this is written too so review and I'll post it. Also I've got a new twoshot out called My Shoebox.

**Amanda!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay I hope you like this. Thanks for the reviews.**

* * *

"Hey Gabs, you want to go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure. That sounds great. I haven't been in a long time. But I'm going to get home too. Bye guys," Gabi said.

"I'll drive you," I said. "you did come in my car." She turned around and waited for me to reach her.

"Derek you coming?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, you came ith us. Are you coming back with us?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be home in a while. Bye guys," He said getting up and walking the other direction.

"you think he's going to be okay," I asked Gabi.

"I hope so. Come on, let's go." She offered her hand out to me grinning. I took it and we walked towards the car. "I mean I'm noly dating him because I don't have a reason to break up with him but I still care about him."

"I know. I think he liked it when we weren't talking like this." She just nodded. "You want to stop somewhere?" I asked.

"Nah, why don't we just drive for a while. I still can't believe that he's going to be in Europe for at least three months."

"Yeah. We are still going to hang out like this right?" I asked. "we aren't just going to stop talking again after today right?"

"Of course not. Where would you get that idea? I am never not talking to you again."

"Good, I just wanted to make sure," I said. "Where am I driving?"

"I don't know. But who cares, as long as we don't get mugged or something than I'm fine. I can't wait until he leaves. That sounds really bad," She said.

"Yeah it does, but I would be glad too if I was in your position. How long do you think you'll have to do this?" I asked. She didn't say anything but looked at the road.

"I don't know. I really hope that it isn't for long. I don't like lying to him. I don't like pretending to love him…" She drifted off

"What?" She still didn't say anything. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No it's okay. I don't like pretending to love him when I'm in love with his brother," She said softly. I pulled over to the side of the road.

"I love you too," I whispered. "How does it always go back to this?"

"I don't know but it's the only thing I can think about when I'm with you. What would've happened if you hadn't said that Derek could date me. What could have happened. With everything, with us?"

"I think about that every single day," I said.

"Everything was so perfect, everything was going great. I met you, I fell in love with you and I never told you, until now. Now, when everything is messed up and twisted!" I saw a single tear run down her cheek.

"Don't cry," I said softly. I leaned over and took her head in my hands. "I never told you either." Our foreheads rested against each other. Slowly I leaned in but just as our lips were about to touch for the first time in over a month she pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I can't. Even if I don't want to be with him I'm not going to cheat on him." She wiped her face. "We should really be getting back home."

"Yeah, you're right." I started the car again but my stomach started growling.

"Looks like someone's a little hungry," She said trying her hardest not to laugh. "Does someone need a little food?" She reached over and patted my stomach.

"Don't mock me. I didn't have breakfast yet. You want to stop at ihop? There's one just down the street." I looked at her. She looked up with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"I haven't had that in so long! Let's go," She said. I laughed and drove the five minutes to ihop. "I can already smell it!"

"Let's go, it looks pretty empty." We got out of the car and ran inside. "Two," I said.

"Follow me," the waitress said. She was middle aged with red hair. Looked like she had three kids and they were all gone already. "Here you go, you're server will be with you in a moment. Here's the menu."

"She was fun," Gabi said.

Gabi POV

"what are you going to get," Troy asked me.

"I think I'm going to get pancakes with a side of hash browns. What about you?" I asked. I looked up at him, his nose was wrinkled as he looked at the menu.

"that sounds good. I think that I'll have the same thing. We should probably call Derek so he doesn't think that I kidnapped you or something," he said.

"Probably a good idea. Do we have too?" Before he could sa something a teenage guy came up to us in the ihop uniform.

"What can I get for you guys today?" He asked. "Oh and I'm Jack and I'll be your server today."

"I'll have buttermilk pancakes with a side of hash browns. Oh and a water," Troy said.

"and for you," Jack asked turning towards me.

"I'll have the same thing." He took our menus and walked away. "It's so empty in here. It feels kind of weird."

"Yeah it does," He said.

"I'm really sorry about what happened in the car," I blurted out. "And I'm sorry about just blurting that out."

"It's fine really. I understand why you couldn't kiss me. It's all my fault anyways," Troy said.

"No it isn't." I said. "It's not your fault. If anything it's mine. I led Derek on and I can't break up with him. Okay this is going to be the final time we talk about this. How about this, the next person who brings this up has to buy the other person dinner?"

"that sounds good. Now let's just talk and enjoy being friends."

We spent the rest of the morning just talking and hanging out. After breakfast we drove back home.

"You left your stuff inside. Come on in and get it," Troy said. We walked into the house and were greeted by Derek.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Sorry Derek, we were driving around when we got hungry so we stopped at ihop. Were you worried," I asked.

"Yes I was worried. My brother and my girlfriend were out somewhere and I didn't know where. You didn't even call!" I walked over there and put my hand on his shoulder.

"We're really sorry. We were going to call but well, the food came. I just came by to pick my stuff up. I left it here earlier." I ran up the stairs and grabbed my bag. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at work. Pick me up at three?"

"Sure, we'll take my car," Troy said jokingly. I shook my head and walked out the door.

Once I was outside I pulled out my phone and called Sharpay. "Hey, what's up?"

"I am just getting into my house now. Troy and I were driving and we got on the topic of us again and then we went to ihop and we got to his house and Derek was there waiting."

"That sounds like so much fun! And then you have work tomorrow, ith both of them! But at least Derek's going to be gone for a while," she said.

"Yeah that's good. I better go and unpack my bag. I just stuffed everything in there so I'm not sure if anything's still at their house."

"Okay see you tomorrow, we can go shopping after your shift ends."

"Bye," I said. I walked upstairs and fell backwards on my bed. How did it get to be this messed up?

I cleaned the whole house to get my mind off of Troy and Derek but it didn't really work. So I just went to bed hoping that everything was going to be alright.

**

* * *

**

Hopefully I'll get more chapters written but I'm going out of town for about a week and there's no internet at the cabin where I'm at for about three or four days. Please review!!

**Amanda!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews guys and the second chapter of My Shoebox is up too. Also Chris is their boss if you didn't remember, cause he's in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Derek, Noble books and the story line, and anything else made up.**

* * *

The next day I climbed into Troy's car and looked at the two in the front seats. "Hey guys, what's going on today?" I asked.

"Nothing much," Derek said. "Come here." I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips before pulling back.

"We have to get going. I don't want to be late. Derek, have you told Chris that you're going to be gone for so long?" I asked. "He'll probably want to know."

"I'm going to tell him today. Hopefully my job will still be here for me when I get back. We have an interview with popstar today. They just want to check up on us or something."

"that's cool. You excited Troy?" I asked. "Is it going to be Rachel again?"

"It's probably going to be her. I'm kind of excited but not all that much," He said. "She's going to be here in about twenty minutes. We can start working. Derek you should go find Chris," Troy said. We all got out of the car and walked into the two story building.

"That's a good idea, I'll talk to ya later," I said walking away after clocking in. I walked over to the registers and went behind the counter opening another register. "I can get the next in line!" Some old lady came up to me with a old movie. "Did you find everything alright today ma'am?"

"Yes thank you, Gabriella," She said. I smiled at her and I rung up the movie.

"The total is ten dollars and ninty seven cents." She handed me a ten and a one. "three cents is your change. Would you like a bag?"

"It's fine."

"Then here you go, have a nice day," I said.

"Thank you," She said before walking off. I followed her with my eyes, she walked out of the store and met another old man. They kissed before walking down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"Gabriella!!" Rachel said running over to me.

"Hi! How are you! It's been so long," I said reaching over the counter to hug her.

"I've been great. What about you? What about the two Bolton Boys?" She asked. I laughed.

"they're all doing great, so am I. They are actually ready for you. I can get them if you'd like," I offered.

"that'd be great!" I came out from behind the counter and rode the escalator up. "Are you seeing anyone?" She asked.

"Actually yes. No one really knows yet but I have a feeling that they will. I'm actually dating Derek right now," I said. "I'll be one minute." I walked into the stock room and found them in piles of books and DVDs. "Rachel's here. She's right outside the door."

"thanks Gabs," Derek said pecking me on the cheek quickly before walking out.

"Do I have to go out there? She's going to ask me what I think about you and Derek dating," Troy whined. "I can't answer that, at least not honestly."

"Oh, stop being a big baby, I lie about it every day. It'll be fine. Get out there!" I pushed him out of the room and walked away.

Or tried to, I got about five feet before I heard, "Gabi, why don't you stay!" I turned around and smiled at her.

"I would but I better get back to work," I said.

"Oh, it's okay. You've been working really hard lately. You can stay," Chris said walking by.

"Thanks," I said cursing Chris, I like Rachel but I don't like the questions I know she's going to ask. I walked back over and sat in the only chair left which was between Derek and Troy.

"So what's new for you two?" Rachel asked.

"I actually just got a part in a new movie and it's bring filmed in Europe so I'm going to be in Europe for a couple of month's up to half a year," Derek said.

"That's great. How do you feel about that Gabi," She asked.

"I'm going to miss him, a lot. We've only been dating for about a month and now he has to leave tomorrow," I said trying to sound sad.

"And what about you Troy, anything new for you?"

"Actually yes, I'm going to be a guest on the TV show Wildfire on ABC Family. I can't wait to get there," Troy said. "I promised Gabi I would take her, it should be sometime in the next month."

"I can't wait, I love the show," I said. Rachel looked at us and wrote something down. We finished off the rest of the interview answering question after question and only about five of them would go in the article.

"Can I get some pictures?" She asked. We all nodded. "Okay let's start with the two brothers." I stood aside and watched as she took a couple of them. "Derek and Gabi. Is that okay?" She asked me.

"Sure it's no problem," I said walking up to Derek. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled.

"Great now Derek alone then Troy alone then Gabi alone then Troy and Gabi," Rachel said. We went through everyone alone and it came to Troy and I. "Come on you two just relax."

I looked up at him and smiled. "Just fake it. Or I'll make you smile," Troy whispered. I laughed and smiled at the camera.

"That's perfect!" Needless to say, I had a lot more fun shooting pics with Troy than with Derek. "Thank you guys so much, it should be out in the next issue." She shook each of our hands and left.

"That was interesting," I said. "First time I've actually had to sit through a whole interview."

"They are always just so fun," Troy said. I laughed. "You better get to your work station. Now go!" I walked as I laughed and made sure not to fall down the escalator.

"So, you have fun," Austin asked me as I walked back behind the counter. Austin was one of my friends that worked here.

"Oh yeah so much fun sitting in between my ex boyfriend and my boyfriend who are brothers answering questions about my life," I said.

"If must have been a little fun I mean I saw you taking pictures with Troy," He said. I shook my head. "You were really smiling, we haven't really seen that in a long time."

"I was acting happy. I can get the next person!" I said ending the conversation.

"Admit it, you were really happy up there with Troy."

"I don't know what your talking about. Did you find everything okay today sir?" I asked. Austin patted my back and walked away mumbling something. I finished the shift and met up with Sharpay at the doors.

"Hey Gabi, where are you going!" Derek asked running over to up.

"I'm going shopping with Shar," I said.

"Oh, I thought we could hang out before I have to leave tomorrow," He said sadly.

"I'm sorry I promised her we could go. We haven't been in so long. Why don't I come over tonight and we'll hang out then. Don't you want to spend some time with your brother. He's going to miss you too," I said.

"I would but he's going to hang out with Chad and Zeke. Shar do you mind if you go shopping the day after tomorrow? I really want to hang out with my girlfriend today," He said pulling me into him.

"Um I would but I promised her that I would show her this new purse and the owner said they would only hold it until today," She said trying to find an excuse. "Come on Gabs we should probably go."

"Hey guys, what's going on. I thought you two were going shopping," Troy said coming over to us.

"I was just asking Gabi if she wanted to hang out with me because it's my last day here," Derek said.

"But I can't because I'm help Shar choose if she's going to buy this purse it's really nice and they're only holding it until today. We better get going. Bye guy," I said wriggling out of Derek's arms and pulled Sharpay out of the store.

"Hey, Chad and Zeke just called me and said they couldn't do anything because of their moms. You mind if I tag along," Troy asked running after us. Sharpay and I looked at each other unsure. "I'll be your personal bag carrier."

"Okay," We said at the same time. "What's Derek going to be doing," Shar asked.

"Oh I'm not sure. After you two ran out he mumbled something and walked the other direction. Who knows?" He said.

"Okay then," I said. "Do you want to start from here and to the front or go to the front and come back. The cars here, so I think we should start in the front."

"Are you two going to go into every single store we see?" Troy asked.

"Maybe," We said.

"Great, that means yes!"

"I say we start on one side and go towards the front and then come back up on the other side," Sharpay said.

"Sounds good. Let's get started. Hope you've gotten stronger bag boy," I joked. "Ohhh, store!" Sharpay and I ran inside and started looking as Troy walked slowly in after us. This is going to be a fun day.

**

* * *

**

I hope you like it!! And please review, there weren't that many last time.

**Amanda!**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so so so sorry, I know I said that Derek would leave in this chapter but it's not going to happen until next chapter. And if it doesn't then you can completely stop reading my stories and dis me to everyone you know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Sharpay parked in front of Troy's house and got out holding most of her bags. We watched as Troy opened the trunk and grabbed all my bags in two hands. "I got you something. Let's go in and then I'll go home," I said. Troy dropped my bags just as I closed the front door.

"How do you have enough money for all of this?" He asked. "You girls bought everything in each store!"

"No we didn't and that's what saving your moneys for. I've been saving some of my money ever since I started working, I put some of it in saving and I saved some of it for this trip. Now where is that bag?" I started grabbing bags and looking through them.

"You should listen to her Troy," Sharpay said. He pretended to think but shook his head.

"Hey, what's with all the bags," Derek asked.

"I've got to get going. See you later!" Sharpay walked out the door carrying her own bags, or trying to. We all watched through the window making sure she didn't fall on the way.

"I tagged along with Gabi and Shar and became their personal bag carrier. Now's she's trying to find the thing she bought me," Troy said.

"So you spend time with him but not with me, some girlfriend." I stopped looking through the bags and looked up at him.

"Look Troy came after us and asked us if he could. You were already gone. That thought never even crossed my mind. Whay was I supposed to say, no because I'm not hanging out with my boyfriend so I can't hang out with you?" He didn't have anything to say to that.

"It was my idea, don't blame her," Troy said.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I nodded and looked down. He walked over and hugged me. "Can we hang out now? I want to spend as much time as possible with you before I have to leave."

"Okay, let me just get Troy's present for carrying all of my bags for the past four hours. wE hit every single store that sold clothes or something like that." I said. "Here it is!" I pulled out a wrapped box.

"What is it," he asked.

"Open it. I think you're going to need it for your newest job," I said.

"what job? Why didn't I know about this," Derek asked.

"Don't tell me," Troy asked opening it. "you bought me the first second and third season of Wildfire." He said looking at them.

"that's right and before you go we are going to have a marathon. You have to know what's going on before you get there," I said.

"You mean before we get there," He said.

"Are you serious? Thank you so much!! I didn't think you were serious in the interview!" I started jumping up and down before I jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "I love you! I can't believe this. Are you serious?" He nodded. "thank you so much! I can't wait!"

"What's going on!" Derek yelled.

"Oh I'm going to be a guest on Wildfire and Gabi love the show so I'm taking her with me. Mom said it's probably going to be in like two weeks. Remember I talked about it when we were with Rachel," Troy said.

"Derek, why don't we go hang out. What do you want to do?" I asked walking up to him.

"I don't know. Let's just go for a walk," He said and took my hand. "you can get your stuff later."

"I'll see you later Troy," I called as we walked out the door. "So, what's on your mind?"

"What's going on with you and my brother?" I stopped walking and looked at him.

"What do you mean? There's nothing going on with Troy and I," I said.

"don't give me that. You two were barely talking and now you're hanging out every single day? What changed? Come on, let's go and sit on that bench." We walked over and sat down.

"We're friends. That's it, I promise. We're only friends. Do you think that I would cheat on you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Good because I wouldn't and I'm not going to. Is that what's been bothering you? You know I love you" like a brother

"Maybe, but I just wanted to know what changed these past few days. I know you love me and I love you too"

"I went over to your house to check on Troy and we made it a sleepover. We worked everything out and now we're friends. Enough about us. Tell me more about this movie," I said.

Most of this was a lie, actually only a little bit of it was. I won't cheat on Derek no matter how much I want to and Troy and I are friends, we're just friends that want to be more because we secretly love each other even though the whole world knows except for my boyfriend.

"Okay, I'm going to miss you. I'm going to call you every day. I promise," he said. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I'll miss you too. But I want you to have fun which means not calling me every spare moment you have. Have fun over there and come home and tell me all about it," I said.

"Fine but I'm still going to call you. I can't stand not hearing your voice for so long." He took my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"I know but promise you'll have fun. You're going to Europe! I couldn't dream of going there. You're so lucky," I said.

"Well then maybe you can come and visit me some time?" He asked. I was speechless, what was I supposed to say.

"Yeah maybe," I said. Okay then, that works I guess. "It sounds great!"

"Neither can I. Maybe I can get a day off and we can just spend the day together. Come on, lets go back. Then I can see what you bought." We stood up and started walking back towards our houses.

"Now you sure your packed?" I asked.

"Yes I'm positive. I packed everything that I could possibly need. I just don't get why I have to be gone for so long. We have to set up when your going to visit me, we should book the ticket now," He said.

"I have to ask my mom if I can go first. But if I can then we will definitely start planning it. I'll call her tonight," I said. Please don't let me go. "but when would I go?"

"Come in the first month, they said that it would take at least two months. So now we have a time." I thought about it, he was right we had a time range. I needed something else to keep me from going. I would love to go to Europe but not with Derek all over me. What else is there that can stop me. Got it!

"But how am I going to pay for it. I can't pay for a flight and then the hotel and everything else. If I go there then I'm going to shop like crazy," I said.

"I'll pay for your flight, you can stay with me for the hotel and you can save money for shopping," He said.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to paying for my flight," I said. "And I don't think I'll be able to save enough. I spent most of it, well, today." Not true! I still have tons for fun, probably enough for half a plane ticket.

"Well then you can borrow money or just cut down on the shopping," He said. I gasped. "Okay bad idea, I get it."

"Yes very bad idea. But I'll just figure it out. I'll ask my mom later." Derek unlocked his door and opened it. We walked in and stopped once we saw Troy.

"Do you like my new shoes?" I asked. Troy was sitting on the floor covered in my clothes and everything that I bought. "What are you doing?"

"I was trying to find the present. I dropped it in one of the bags and I can't find it. I went through a bunch of different things but I can't find it. Or at least I think I dropped it in one of my bags," Troy said. I took my hand away from Derek's and bent down.

"Looking for this?" I asked picking up the first season. "Here's this." Second Season. "And this," I said handing him the third one which was in the bag right next to him.

"Oh," He said. "you make that look so easy!"

"It is easy! I'm going to get my stuff together and get home. Where are the rest of the bags?"

"I think I threw them over there," He said. "Over there!" He pointed to a hallway. I walked over and found a large pile of empty bags.

"I have to go and meet my manager before I leave tomorrow. I'll be back in an hour," Derek said. He brought me up, pulled me in and kissed me deeply. I closed my eyes and kissed back trying to make it seem real. It worked for him because he pulled back. "We haven't done that in a while."

"I know," I said. "I'll see you later." He pecked me once more and walked out the door.

**

* * *

**

And actually only the first and second season of Wildfire is out, I know, my mom got it for me for my birthday. but there is a little drama in this chapter, Derek's not as dumb as he acts sometime. And the next chapter of Last Name is now out! Please review!

**Amanda!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"What were you thinking of to get yourself to kiss back," Troy joked. I walked over and as he bent down to pick up and shirt I jumped on his back.

"I did not have to think about anything to kiss my boyfriend. Don't comment on that," I said.

"Well then why are you on my back," He asked standing up. I wrapped my legs and arms around him as his arms hooked under my legs.

"Because, I felt like it. Now, what should I have you do," I asked resting my head on his shoulder.

"Who says I'll do it?"

"I do, and I'm important," I said. "But I don't have anything for you to do. You can help me pick my stuff up and then help me carry it over to my house."

"I was already going to do that but now that I'm forced to I'll just go faster," He said. "But to do what you want me to then you have to get off of my back."

"Do I have to?" I bent my head over so I was looking straight at him. "I don't wanna!" He unhooked his arms out from under my legs but I still was on his back.

"Will you let go?" He asked. "Come on, don't make me push you against a wall."

"You wouldn't dare," I said. He started backing up. I looked behind me, we were getting closer to a wall. He started pushing me up against the wall. "Fine, I give!" I let go of him and slid down the wall. "Not nice."

"Too bad," He said picking up more of my stuff. "Now come and help me." I rolled my eyes and started grabbing my stuff.

"I did buy a lot of stuff didn't I?" He nodded. "Okay, let's go." We grabbed as much stuff as we could and walked out the door towards my house.

"Okay that's it. You want it in your room?"

"Nah, we can just leave it here. I'll get it sometime else. Thanks for the help Troy. You should probably be getting back though," I said.

"To what, an empty house? Derek isn't going to be back for a while. Can I hang out with you until he figures out I'm gone?"

"Sure, let's go," I said. We walked up the stairs to find something to do. The whole afternoon was so fun, we just joked around and played.

* * *

"You going to miss me," Derek asked. We were standing inside the airport. They wouldn't let me go in through security so we had to say good bye here.

"Of course. Call me when you get there," I said. He nodded and rested his forehead against my own. "You better go," I said.

"Do I have to, they can wait," Derek said.

"No they can't. You have to go. Go and have fun," I said managing to get a few tears to come out.

"don't cry. I promise I'll call you once I'm there. I guess I have to go now don't I?" I nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said and kissed him. Empty, there was nothing in that kiss! I pulled back and stepped away from him. "Bye Derek," I said.

"Bye." I took my hands back and watched him go through the terminal pretending to dry my eyes.

"you should really go into acting," Troy said stepping next to me. "Everyone around us believed that. Even I almost did."

"Not funny. Let's go meet our parents," I said. Our parents were coming in at about the same time as we had to drop Derek off so we were just going to do it all in one trip.

"You happy?" I nodded. "You still going to visit him while he's filming?"

"I hope not. How'd you know about that. He only brought that up yesterday to me and then I started talking about all the reason why I couldn't and shouldn't. I never actually gave him an answer about weather my mom said yes or no, maybe it's because I didn't ask her." We sat down outside the security gates and waited for the three of them to come out.

"He was rambling about it all yesterday after I got home. Then he started going on about how much he was going to miss you. You really can't keep him going like this. It's amusing but it gets annoying," Troy said. I scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know but what am I supposed to do. I've told everyone this. I have no real reason to actually break up with him, not after I led him on. He has to break up with me or he has to do something that people usually break up over," I said.

"True. How long do you think we'll be sitting here?"

"Not for long!" Jack said. All three of them walked over to us with open arms.

"Gabi!" My mom yelled dropping her bag and running over to hug me. She took me into a bone crushing hug. "How have you been? Nothing went wrong right?"

"Yes mom, everything was fine. Derek just went through security so he's fine and Troy and I haven't been waiting long," I said. "How was your trip?"

"It was great! So much fun. So you and Troy are talking again?"

"We were never not talking. Is that what you guys thought?" I asked all three of them. They looked down and nodded. "We were always been talking it was just that little bit of drama that was a little weird for us."

"Yeah Gabi's right. Now come on, let's get out of here," Troy said. He wrapped his arm around me and turned me around. We walked out as our parents followed us.

"I'm tired. And my eyes are a little dry from fake crying," I said.

"You're still with Derek," Laura asked. They caught up to us and looked at me.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"We just thought that you would have broken up by now. We thought that you were with Troy," Jack said. "But you aren't?" I shook my head. "Oh, well that's great!"

"Why did you think that Derek and I would have been broken up by now?" I asked.

"Oh no reason honey, just drop it," My mom said.

"No, there has to be a reason, what is it? You can tell me, I'm fine with hearing whatever you have to say. It's probably what all of my friends told me too." We climbed in my car after putting the luggage in the trunk and started driving.

"Well, we just figured that you wanted to be with Troy more. Everyone can see it, except for Derek of course," Laura said.

"That's the same thing everyone says and I agree. I just don't really have a reason to break up with Derek after leading him on for so long. Maybe after a while I'll say the distance is getting to me. I can't just dump him out of the blue, as far as he's concerned everything is perfect between us," I said.

"you're right Gabi. And you're doing a good thing," my mom said. We were silent for the rest of the ride home.

"Thanks mom. I'm going to head over to head over to Shar's we're all meeting there and then going out to dinner," I said. "Toy you want a ride?"

"Sure, thanks." I pulled up in front of the Boltons and got their stuff out. "I'll see you in like what five minutes? Or do you need to change?"

I ignored his comment and got in the car again. "I'll see you in five minutes," I said.

"Troy's a nice boy," my mom said.

"I know mom, that's what you said when we started dating. And that only lasted a little while. I know he's a nice boy. That's why I love him," I said.

"You love him?" I didn't say anything. "Gabi answer me." I nodded. "That's great."

"Really," I asked. She nodded and got out of the car. "Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow. I think I still have clothes over there from the last time."

"Have fun!" She yelled as I pulled out of the driveway. Troy was standing on the sidewalk as I pulled up.

"You ready to act like yourself," Troy asked.

"Oh yeah." He got in and buckled up just as I sped down the street. "I am loving having a boyfriend in Europe!" Troy just laughed at me as I bounced up and down in my seat. We drove up the massively large driveway and got out.

"You're here!" Sharpay yelled. "No boyfriend with you right?" I shook my head. "Yay!! Guys they're here!" Everyone came running out of the house.

"you can act normal now?" Chad asked. I nodded. "Good I was getting sick of the Gabi that has been here for the past month."

"So was I, now lets get inside. I'm hungry. Chad what are you eating?" I asked. We all started walking towards the house.

"I think it was cake," He said looking down at the empty plate.

"Was it brown?" Chad nodded. "Did it have little lumps in it?" He nodded again. "I think you may have eaten my aunts facial," Sharpay said. Chad looked down for a minute. He dropped the paper plate and ran in the house. Once he was gone we all started laughing.

"Only Chad," Troy said. We all nodded and walked inside. "How's it going Chad?" We all stopped outside of the bathroom.

"Sharpay!" He yelled.

"Yes?"

"Tell your aunt to mark her facials next time," He yelled. We all laughed and walked into the media room. "It's not funny!"

"Just finish up in there Chad," Ryan said.

"What do you guys want to do. Pizza and bad TV?" We all agreed and sent Zeke to order tons of Pizza while we found the worst channel.

Easiest thing to say. The first night without my boyfriend was amazing! I had a blast just hanging around and joking with everyone.

**

* * *

**

I didn't really like this chapter but please review and tell me what you thought.

**Amanda!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for noit updating. I've been out of town for the past week and my internet has been down for the week before that until tonight, I was on the phone for an hour with Dell. but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and found an empty room. Well, empty except for Troy who was on the floor next to me. I reached over and shook Troy lightly trying to wake him.

"Moommmm, I'm sleeping! Five more minutes!" I laughed.

"Troy get up," I said rolling him over. "Come on, the others are playing hide and seek!"

"Not it!" He yelled siting up. "Where are they?"

"That's the problem! I don't know," I said. "Come on, let's go and find them. They're probably in the kitchen." I stood up and looked down at him. He held out his hands for me to pull him up. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" I grabbed his hands and pulled him up with difficulty. We walked hand in hand towards the kitchen.

"Look, they're up," Taylor said noticing us. "And holding hands?" We looked down at out hands and let them go. "Don't stop just because we noticed."

"Oh shut up Taylor," I said. "What smells so good?"

"That's my baby's special breakfast," Sharpay said. "It's almost done so we can go and sit down. They'll bring it out when it's done." We all sat around the table and waited.

"This looks so good," I said as the servers brought out the food. "Zeke this is delicious." We all dug into the food.

"Gabi we better get going. We have to work in an hour," Troy said standing up. I stood up and hugged everyone good bye.

"I'll see you guys later. Shar are you coming into work?" She nodded. "Great, I'll see you guys later. Let's go and get our stuff." Troy and I walked over to where the little stuff we brought was.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Troy asked. I nodded and picked up my cell phone.

"I have thirteen new messages," I said looking at it. Troy walked over to me and looked at my phone.

"From who?"

"I don't know, let's go. We can listen to them in the car," I said. We walked out of the mansion and out to my car. "you can drive." I threw him the keys and got in the car.

"Who would've called you thirteen times. It must have been the same person. But if it was an emergency then wouldn't they have called somewhere else?" Troy asked.

"Probably, let's just listen." I dialed the voicemail on my phone and waited for it to come on the speaker phone.

"You have thirteen new messages. First mew message

'_Hey babe! I just got in, where are you. I already miss you, I love you. I'm going to meet my cast mates and the director now! Love you.'_

I pushed the delete button and listened to the second.

'_Gabi are you okay? You're not answering your phone. It's amazing here. We just got to the hotel. I hope your okay, I still miss you. Call me when you get this! Love you.'_

The rest of the messages were just like that. I deleted all of them until we got to the last one of the thirteen, all from Derek.

'_Babe, I'm really starting to worry about you. No one else answered their phone. Please call me back when you get this. I can't wait to hear your voice. Please please please call me back, you're really worrying me. I love you.'_

He sounded so sad in that last message I didn't delete it. "So it was my brother," Troy said. "You better give him a call before he comes all the way back here."

"Yeah, he sounded so sad. I'll call him back really fast," I said. It rang and rang and rang.

"Gabi!" He said answering the phone. "Where have you been? You had me so worried!"

"Sorry Derek, I was having a sleepover with the gang and my phone was in my purse. It was on vibrate too. So how's Europe?"

"It's great but I wish you could be here with me," He said. "I miss you so much! But everyone's really nice and so is the hotel. How is everyone?"

"They're good. Troy and I are driving home before we go to work. I miss you too. I better get going, we're almost home," I said.

"Well, I love you. I'll call you later," he said.

"I love you too. Bye!" I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. "That's done, so now what."

"Now we go and change and I'll come and pick you up for half an hour." Troy said pulling in my driveway.

"Okay, hey you want to have that movie marathon on tomorrow? After work? You have to watch those episodes, at least the most current ones." We both got out of the car and met at the front of it.

"Sure, sounds fun. I'll see you in a little while," Troy said. wE walked away from each other and into our houses.

"Did you have fun?" My mom asked. I nodded. "Derek called, is everything all right?"

"yeah I just wasn't answering my phone," I said. "He called me thirteen times. But I have to go get ready for work." I ran up the stairs and showered before changing into some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Gabi! Troy's here!" I ran back down the stairs kissed my mom good bye and walked out to meet Troy.

"Let's go," I said getting in his car. We walked into the store and clocked in. "I'll see you later!" I spent the rest of the day helping people out and talking with my friends.

On Monday I walked over to Troy's house and walked in. His parents were visiting Derek for a couple of days to make sure he was okay so Troy was all alone again. "Hey, you ready for some fun?"

"Yep and I have all the essentials. I separated all of the candy too, there's tons of different pizzas, chocolate candy, gummy stuff, sour stuff, and other stuff that's really sweet and will make us sick," Troy said. "And the first six discs are in the player."

"Then let's start but before we do. I have something to show you." I pulled out the newest issue of Popstar from my bag.

"No, no way. I don't want to see that," He said.

"Too bad. It came in the mail today," I said opening it and trying to find the page.

"You've got a subscription to that thing?" He asked.

"I got this after I met Derek just so I could see what they were saying about you guys. There has not been one without you on the cover. Here it is-

_I visited the Bolton Brothers at their work place, when they're not playing on the big screen, and sat down and talked with them for a while. Their friend, who's dating Derek, Gabriella Montez, also joined us. Derek is going to fly to Europe to start filming him next movie and Troy is going to be a guest star on the ABC Family TV show Wildfire. They are both very excited about their next jobs._

_Now I mentioned earlier that Gabriella was dating Derek. I had met her it other interviews and she is a very sweet kind girl. She told me that they have been dating for a little over a month and they are very happy together. But if you look at the pics below it looks like she's a little more comfy with Troy then Derek. And I've got to say Troy and Gabi are pretty cute together. _

_I can't wait to see them again even though it will only be Troy next time, and maybe Gabi, who I'll get to see because Derek will be in Europe filming his new movie. That's all!_

_You tell us what you think, should it be Troy and Gabi or Gabi and Derek? Email or text us and the results will be in the next issue of Popstar!_

"That was interesting," I said showing him the pictures on the two pages to took up.

"Wow, I wonder what those results will show?" Troy asked sitting next to me. "Nice pictures though." I nodded.

"Okay let's start! Wait! Chocolate! And Pizza!" I grabbed one of the boxes of pizza and something chocolate. "Okay, go." We turned the lights off and sat back enjoying the show.

"Those are actually good," Troy said after we finished the second season. "Let's move on, I want to see what happens next. They left it at the best spot which is also kind of annoying." I laughed and got up to put the next ones in. He was talking about the suspenseful ending they left it at.

"I told you, and know you're going to know what they're talking about when you go there," I said.

"when we go there," Troy corrected me. I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to him grabbing a pack of sour gummy worms. "How do you eat that much and still stay so small?"

"I don't know. Fast metabolism?" I guessed. "And plus, I work out. Something you don't do."

"I work out, we're both members of lifetime!"

"I know, just push play! Or else you won't find out what's happened to Kerry…" He put a hand over my mouth and pushed the play button waiting for the menu screen to come up. "Calm down."

"I can't!"

"Okay, okay," I said leaning back on his arm that was around my shoulders. "Let's finish."

**

* * *

**

So I really hope you like it and to make up for lack of updating I'm putting up another chapter on Monday night then my computer gets taken away. Please review, I didn't get that many last time.

**Amanda!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here it is guys, I'm starting to like this story a little bit less. But oh well. Hope you like it!**

**Characters-**

**Genevieve-Kris  
****Ryan-Junior  
****Nicole- Dani  
****Micah- Matt  
****Greg- Pablo**

* * *

A couple of months later, well three, everything was going great. I was still dating Derek and he was still in Europe, his parents were back there one more time because he was almost done filming. He had asked me about coming to visit him but he forgot about it after a while. But I am so excited right now because we are on the way to the set of Wildfire!

"So you happy," Troy asked me. I looked at him and smiled. Unintentionally I started jumping up and down in my seat like many other times. "Okay, I get it, you're excited."

"Oh yeah. I cannot thank you enough for bringing me with you. I can't wait. And plus, now I get to see you in action," I said. We were in the limo that they had sent to pick us up.

"I'm glad to have you with me. I would be alone if you weren't here." He said.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Montez, we're here." The driver said turning around. He climbed out of the car and opened our door.

"Thank you," I said getting out.

"call me when you're done or if you need anything," He said before getting back in the car and leaving.

"Mr. Bolton!" A woman came running up to us holding a clip board. "I am so happy that you are here. And who is this?" She asked pleasantly.

"I'm Gabriella Montez, Troy's friend. I hope it's okay that I'm here," I said.

"It's fine. Here is the script. Read it over memorize the lines and the rest of the cast is hanging out in the lounge that we have for them. It's straight through there and to the right," She said and ran off.

"Let me see," I said wanting to know what was going to happen.

"nu-uh, there's no way I'm letting you see what's going to happen," Troy said holding the script away from me.

"Please?" I looked at him and pouted. He was slowly giving in and lowering the script. "Pwease?" He sighed and let his arm fall.

"We'll read it when we're in the lounge. Come on," He said taking my hand. We walked towards the lounge and stood outside.

"you going to open the door?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," He said and opened the door. Once the door was fully open we got a full view of everyone staring at us. "Hello." I feel like I'm going to faint.

"Hey!" Everyone said. We walked in and sat down on one of the couches.

"We've been waiting for you. Who's this?" Genevieve asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm Gabriella Montez," I said sticking out my hand.

"She's one of the show's biggest fans. She's knows everything about it," Troy said making me hit him in the chest. "It's true"

"Whatever," I mumbled.

"you're the girl who was dating Troy's brother right?" Nicole asked.

"What do you mean, I'm still dating him. Right Troy? I didn't break up with him right? He didn't break up with me?" Troy shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't seen. It's all over the tabloids and in a couple of mags," She said handing me the latest issue of People. I looked at the cover. 'BOLTON CHEATING? OR DID THEY BREAK UP?' I looked at it again surprised.

"That's not Michelle Tisdale is it?" I asked trying to suppress my smile and act sad. They shook their heads. "Excuse me, I have to go and yell at my ex," I said standing up. "Do you mind if I do it in here?" They shook their heads.

"We'll just leave," Ryan said.

"No, it's fine. You can stay here. It's going to be funny," I said taking out my phone.

"Why do you sound happy?" Greg asked.

"Well, promise not to tell anyone?" The nodded. "don't judge me but I never really wanted to go out with him, but I had to say yes and I could never break up with him because I never had a reason. Until now," I said. I dialed the number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Hey baby! How are you," He asked like nothing was wrong.

"Hey! Tell me something," I said. "Do they have People in Europe?"

"Yeah, they've got most of the magazines we have plus a couple more. Why?" He asked.

"Oh well there's an article in it, and it's great. You can totally tell that they're in Europe and that it's not a movie set or something. And the picture is so clear there's no mistaking that it's someone else," I said. "Want me to read it to you?"

"Okay, Gabi is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no there's nothing wrong. Let me just read it to you. Caught in Europe where he is filming his new movie, Derek Bolton was seen kissing another European that is not part of the set. They were seen at a little café where they thought they would not be noticed. Is Bolton cheating or has his relationship with Gabriella Montez, gone down in flames already! More pictures on page 36."

"Gabi it's not what it looks like. I promise. We had to do that. Michelle and I had to." He started.

"Oh, well two things. You two aren't on a movie set and isn't Michelle Tisdale blonde?" I asked.

"Well, yes but it's—please Gabi, I'm sorry give me another chance." He begged. "I love you so much!"

"No, Derek I don't want to hear it! I didn't think that you of all people would do this! God, I can't believe you," I yelled. I pretended to calm down and talked more softly. "Derek, maybe this long distance thing isn't for us."

"What are you saying. No Gabi this can work, we can make it work," He said. "Please don't say it."

"We're over Derek," I said. I hung up before he could say another word. Everyone was looking at me. "I had to make it believable." I sat back down next to Troy as my phone started ringing. "It's Derek." I pressed ignore and put my phone on silence.

"You happy?" He asked. I nodded. "Good, now let's look at this script." He pulled it out and opened it. We read it all over.

Troy was going to be playing a guy named Daniel who Pablo worked with at a different jail. He brings him to Raintree to help out with the dude ranch. And he is a natural with horses like Kris. He, Junior, and Matt become really good friends and he learns of all the drama. In the end he tries to help Junior realize who he really loves but has to leave and go back to his family.

"You're a rebel," I said smiling and hiding my laugh.

"Shut up. Do you guys know when we're going to start filming?" He asked them. Greg, Nana and James had already left while we were reading.

"Yeah we usually start whenever they get ready which could be anytime. But what about you, are you up for the part?" Genevieve asked.

"I think I can. And plus I've got my best friend here to support me," He said pulling me in tighter.

"Well then good and you do know how to ride a horse right?" She asked.

"That's what Gabi asked me when I told her. But yes I can ride a horse. Never a race horse but I'll try," He said. "We even watched all of the episodes that were on DVD. Thanks to Gabi."

"we also got sick by eating too much," I said. "It took me forever to get back to normal size." They all laughed.

"So Gabi, you're not an actress right?" Ryan asked. I shook my head. "That's too bad. We're looking for someone to play a small role but so far we haven't gotten anything."

"That's a good idea," Nicole said. "We should ask about it."

"I'm not an actress though. I wouldn't know what to do," I said shaking my head.

"No you aren't but have been in plays with Sharpay," Troy said. "you could do it and it's only a small role right?" He asked.

"Yeah just someone that visits the ranch and kind of follows us around and helps around because her parents had to leave early and she didn't want to go," Micah said. "I'll go ask really quick." He was out the door before I could say anything.

"Really you should find someone else. I was just a supporting role and it was only one play," I said.

"what about that one you told me about where Shar couldn't make it because her family was going to be in Spain and so you got the lead." Troy asked.

"Well there was that but really it's fine," I said.

"No, we need someone. No one's been able too because they're all busy and the writers changed it last minute," Ryan said. We were all sitting in a circle. "I'm sure you could do it. It would only be for this episode unless you're willing to do more"

"you would even get paid, as much and Troysie over there is getting paid," Genevieve said. "And Micah's already checking on it."

"It's fine, I've got enough money from my job," I said.

"Gabs, you're not going to work at that book store forever. Come on do it, that way you don't just have to watch. Please?" Troy asked.

"Hey guys, they said it would be awesome if she could do it. So, what do you say? But they also said they may go with the original. So we may not need her." Micah said coming back into the room.

"I guess I could try if they need me," I said. They all cheered and stood up. Troy pulled me even closer so now I was almost sitting on his lap. "So, do you have a different script. I didn't see another role in this one."

"Oh yeah, here. They also said that they were going to give you the night to memorize everything. And to be back here at eight tomorrow morning to start filming, well make up and wardrobe." He said. We grabbed the two scripts he handed us and flipped through them.

"They said we could all leave and we'll start tomorrow," Greg said popping his head in. Troy and I got up said bye to everyone before walking out.

**

* * *

**

Please review.

**Amanda!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay thanks for all the reviews sadly I won't be able to update for about a week now but I will when I get my computer back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"We have to call the driver. What's his name?" I asked as we walked out of the house. They used a real ranch to make it easier.

"He never told us but I'll call him." Troy pulled out the card and his phone and dialed the number. "Hi, this is Troy Bolton, we need a ride back to the hotel…five minutes?...okay…thanks, bye."

"Five minutes?" I asked. He nodded. "Lets go wait on the bench." We walked over there and sat down silently waiting.

We walked into the hotel and up to the desk. "Welcome, re you checking in?" The woman flashed us a fake smile.

"Bolton," Troy said. "And Montez."

"Yes, two rooms, kings. Conjoined. Here is you're keys and information about the hotel. Enjoy your stay." She handed us two little packets. "Rooms 1234 and 1236." We took them and got in the first elevator.

"This is going to be good," Troy said.

"You're right but I'm still not sure about this whole wildfire thing," I said looking at him. We were the only two in the elevator so we could do or say just about anything we wanted.

"you should do it and they may not even go with that script. But even if you don't you got to meet the cast and get their numbers," He said. I nodded.

"That's true. I better check to see if my mom called." I pulled out my phone. "Okay so I have 36 messages and 25 texts."

"Wow," He said as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah and I can't tell who they're from. So I get to listen to all of them. Want to listen with me?" He thought about it and nodded walking into my hotel room. It was by far the nicest one I had ever stayed at.

"You have 36 new messages, first new message…

"_Gabi I am so so sorry, please forgive me. I am so so sorry." _

I pressed the delete button four more times before there was a message that wasn't from Derek.

"_Oh my god, Gabi! Have you seen the latest People? You have to look at it! Call us back as soon as you get this message. We're all hanging out at my place gossiping about the mag."_

I pressed delete again and again and again, ten more times until I reached another one that wasn't from Derek. It was from my mom just asking how I was and everything.

"My brother sounds really desperate," Troy said. I nodded. "How many more do we have?"

"About fifteen more," I said. "And my phone is ringing again and guess who it is?" I asked.

"Derek?" Troy asked like he really didn't know. I nodded and pressed talk.

"Will you stop calling me?" I asked.

"Not until you talk to me and agree to stay together. Please Gabi I love you so much," He said.

"Honey we're home! Who are you talking to?" I heard Lucy in the background. "Is that Troy? Or Gabi?"

"Yes mom it's Gabi," He said.

"you should really be spending more time with your parents. And why aren't they yelling at you," I said until realization dawned on me. "They don't know yet do they?" I asked.

"No they don't," He said. "And they don't have to. Please Gabi."

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. "Let me talk." I heard them fighting over the phone until Lucy's voice came over the phone. "Hey Gabi, how is everything?"

"It's all good here just not in Europe," I said.

"Why not. What am I missing? Is my son behaving himself?" She asked. "Oh and you're on speaker."

"Oh, Troy's being fine, great actually. But we went to the Wildfire set and they handed me a People magazine. Inside it had a article and a picture. Well the picture was of Derek making out with some girl. And it wasn't Michelle Tisdale and they weren't on a movie set," I said. I heard Jack whack his son over the head with something.

"Ow! Dad!"

"You deserved it," Jack said. "So are you two still together?" He asked.

"No, I broke up with him and he won't stop calling me," I said. "You're on speaker too Troy's sitting right next to me." I looked over at Troy who was trying not to laugh at me.

"That's too bad, you were doing so well together," Lucy said. Troy and I both almost laughed at the fakeness in her voice. "How's everything going there?"

"It's going great mom. They even offered Gabi a small part," Troy said.

"That's great! Are you going to take it?" Jack asked.

"I said I would but they may not even need me," I said. "But everyone was really nice. How's everything in Europe?"

"It's fantastic, they have the best shopping," Lucy said. "I have so many new things. I even saw some things for you and your mother and got them."

"You didn't have to do that," I said. "But let me guess Jack were you along for the trip?"

"Yes," He said. "I never knew how much one woman could shop until now." We all laughed.

"Look Gabi, please take me back. It was a one time thing," Derek pleaded.

"No Derek and please, call me Gabriella. Wait, it said that there were more pictures on page 36. Let's go look at those," I said picking up the magazine. "Well in here there are many many pictures of you and I," I said.

"And pictures of you and about five other girls," Troy added looking at the pge. It was covered in pictures of him with different girls.

"One time thing huh?" I asked.

"Please Gabi it wasn't me," He said.

"Really, because they have before and after shots, and they're all of you. So that settles it. We're over! And it's Gabriella"

"Please Gabi, I mean Gabriella. Please. I'm almost done filming. They said that I would get to come home in a week. Please can we talk about it when I get home?" Troy and I looked at each other thinking the same thing, _Would he ever stop?_

"No I'm sorry but I have to go. Shar called me and now I have to go and fill her in. I'll talk to you later Lucy, Jack. Bye!" I said.

"Bye mom, dad, cheater," Troy said. I hung up really fast before laughing.

"I cannot believe that you just said that," I said.

"Well it was true. You think the guys would do it too?" He asked. "I wonder how much that would annoy him?"

"Probably tons. He would kill you if you got everyone to start calling him that. But I better actually call Shar and Tay because they're probably freaking out."

"I can just see them running around and yelling about everything. Can I listen?" He asked.

"You are such a kid right now. Gosh, you haven't been this way in a while. What's up?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I want to hear their reactions," He said.

"There's something more that you're not telling me but whatever. I'll get it out of you eventually. But sure you can listen just don't talk or laugh, they'll kill you if they knew you were listening."

"Why would they kill me, why wouldn't they kill you? Oh and you're phones ringing." I looked down on the bedspread and my phone was vibrating. "Who is it?"

"It's Derek again. But I'll just ignore it." I pressed ignore and hit the speed dial number for Sharpay.

"Gabi! Oh my gosh have you seen the latest People? Derek's making out with a bunch of sluts! He's such a bastard but have you seen it? Oh and don't tell Troy I said that. You know because Derek's his brother and all." She asked.

"Is that Gabi? Give me the phone," Taylor said. "Okay Gabs you're on speaker. We're all here."

"Hey guys, but yeah I saw it and I called him broke up with him told his parents and now he won't stop calling me. I've still got like fifteen messages to delete from him."

"I am so glad you broke up with him. He was such a jerk for doing that to you after causing that whole fight," Taylor said.

"So Gabs, did you meet the cast yet," Chad asked.

"Yeah she met them and she may be in the show too," Troy said and then realized his mistake.

"Troy Bolton, were you listening to our conversation?" Sharpay yelled.

"No I was just sitting next to Gabi while she talked to you guys," He said.

"BOLTON! You are so dead when you get home!"

"Don't worry Shar, he's kind of mad at his brother too. But honestly none of you should be," I said.

"Well then I won't kill him if you don't want me to. But why should we be happy?" She asked.

"Yeah that's kind of confusing Gabs," Zeke said.

"Think about it guys. I didn't want to even be with him and now that he finally did something wrong I got to break up with him. I should probably call someone and tell them that we are over so I won't get swarmed." I said.

"That's true. With all of this you re going to have loads of people all around you. And you're not even famous. Well famous for dating my idiot of a brother but other than that, nothing," Troy said.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "But you guys have you still act mad at him or else he'll know."

"No he won't he'll never be able to figure it out," Jason said. We all laughed.

"Well we better go. I'm going to help Troy with his lines," I said. Troy was about to say something but I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Okay Bye," Sharpay said.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled before I heard the dial tone.

**

* * *

**

I hope that you like it. Derek is finally gone which I know most of you will be happy about. Please review!

**Amanda!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Okay I made a deal with my dad. Since I'm going off to golf camp for five days he said I could wait to send it in until then. It took a while but he finally agreed. Thank you so much for all of the reviews, they're all great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"Why'd you tell them you were going to help me with lines?" He asked.

"Because if I didn't then we were going to be on the phone forever," I said. "Now come on, I'm getting hungry. You want to order room service?" I asked.

"Sure let's just go nd find the menu in this giant room. I think we could've shared one. But I wasn't the one who booked it."

"you should probably call down and just tell them you only need one." I said. "We can just share. This is like two of the rooms in my house combined." He walked over to the phone and dialed the front desk.

"Hi this is Troy Bolton, we only need one room actually so we'll only need room 1234…okay thank you," He said and hung up. "Okay we're only staying in this room. Um…Gabi?"

"Yeah," I asked turning around. I was trying to find the nook that they always have with the menu.

"What should we do about the bed situation. I didn't think about that but I can just sleep on the couch. You can have the bed," He said.

"Troy, we can both sleep in the bed. It's a king we could fit six people in that thing. It's fine," I said a little amused.

"Well I just wasn't sure with the past and everything," He said. My smile was wiped off my face when he said that. I hated thinking about the fact that I broke up with him because I didn't want them to fight. I hated the fact that Troy let me go, I hated the fact that we still weren't together.

"It's fine," I said turning back down and grabbing the book. "what do you want," I asked looking at it. Everything was awkward now that we were thinking about the past.

"Um…they're supposed to have a lot in one serving so we could probably split something," He said walking over to me. We both looked at it.

"How about pizza," We both asked at the same time and laughed lightly.

"Half cheese half pepperoni?" I asked. Troy just nodded and walked away. I don't like this whole awkward thing. I walked over to the phone and ordered it. "It'll be here in twenty minutes." We both sat on the bed and didn't say anything for what seemed like a long time.

"We really have to talk about this," Troy said quietly. I looked over at him but he was looking down.

"I know. It's just so weird," I said.

"You're right. But I am really mad at my brother," he said.

"You're the one who let me go," I said.

"Yeah and he's the one that had to mess it all up. He saw how happy I was and he still couldn't live with it, he saw how happy you were and he still had to mess it up," Troy said. "I knew he wasn't going to give in and I wanted you to be happy."

"I told you this at my birthday party, I will never be happy with him, as a friend yes but as more, no. You even admitted it too," I said.

"You're right I did but what can we do about it now?" He asked. "You just broke up with my stupid brother and he's coming home in like a week." We both looked at each other and didn't say anything.

I didn't notice until our foreheads were touching and I could feel his breath tickling my face. Slowly he moved a little closer so our noses were touching too. Just as I moved a little closer the door rang.

"Room service," the guy called from outside the door. We broke apart and looked at the ground.

"I'll go and get it," I said getting up and walking quickly towards the door. God, we were sooo close, stupid room service guy.

"One large, half pepperoni, half cheese," He asked.

"Yes thanks," I said grabbing a couple of bucks and handing it to him. I closed the door and walked back after watching him wheel the little table in and then walk out. We both sat there again in a very awkward silence.

"It's good," Troy said after he took a bite. I grabbed a slice and took a bite out of it.

"You're right," I said. But after that nothing else was really said for another two slices. "Troy," I said.

"Huh?" His head snapped up as he looked at me.

"I really don't like sitting here like this," I said.

"Then move," He said.

I sighed and looked at him. "No I'm fine but I just don't like this awkwardness of everything."

"Oh," He said. I nodded. "I don't like it either. Makes me feel like I'm back in high school in detention." I laughed quietly.

"I never expected to have this much drama in my life all before I go to college," I said. "We can't be together can we?" I asked.

"We probably can't. you just broke up with my brother, if we got together now he would get the wrong idea and we would have another fight," Troy said. "This really sucks."

"I second that. Here we are in a great hotel away from home and we're sitting here all sad because of your stupid brother who is probably out making out with another girl," I said. "If we can't be together then I at least want to be really good friends."

"So do I," Troy said. "How about this, we act like normal friends like we did the two hours before I asked you out." I suppressed a laugh and nodded.

"That sounds really good. Now what am I going to do about all of those camera people ready to attack me?" I asked.

"You could always call a magazine and tell them that you're over," Troy said. "It actually works, I had to do it once with my ex."

"That's good but which magazine?" I asked. "there are tons of them out there and they may not even want to listen over the phone."

"That's true. People is probably most read but that's more of an adults magazine. Maybe you should put all of the ones that should be considered in a hat and draw one," He said grabbing one of his baseball caps.

"Sure, that'll work," I said. I grabbed the notepad and wrote down all of the magazines I could think of. And put them all into the hat.

"And the winner is…" Troy said as I put my hand in the hat.

"Popstar," I said reading it. "Okay then, now all I have to do is get the number." Troy pulled out his phone and dialed someone.

"He can I talk to Rachel please…Troy Bolton.." He handed the phone over to me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Troy?" Rachel asked.

"No this is Gabriella Montez," I said. "Have you seen the latest People?"

"Yes I have, it's very sad," she said. "What are you calling about?"

"Well since there's no denying it's true I just kind of wanted everyone to know the truth about us or I guess the past tense of us." I said.

"Well we can set up a small interview and have it ready in time for the next issure," She said. "Where are you?"

"I'm a little North of where I live in Ceadar's Point. At the Jones Hotel," I said.

"And it would be great if you could do this for me."

"It's no problem, I know you and you don't deserve this. I can be up there tomorrow at around seven," She said. "Will that work?"

"That should work. We're actually up here because Troy is filming Wildfire so if he isn't done then I'll just call a cab. So tomorrow around seven fifteen?" I asked.

"That's great. Where can I find you?" She asked.

"Room 1234. I'll be here. And again thank you," I said. "you have no idea how much this means."

"I'll be there and again I'm happy to do it." She said.

Now that, that's done let's look at this script of yours." I pulled it out of his back pocket and unrolled it. "This is the first one."

"And this is the second one, but first what happened? What's going on?" He asked holding the script up.

"Oh she's coming tomorrow at around seven and it will be in the next issue," I said smiling. His phone started ringing just at the same time as mine did. We both pulled them out and answered.

"Hello?" We both asked.

"Thank god you answered for once. Can we please please talk about this when I get home. We have just like six more scenes to shoot before I can go. Please, I love you so much. I'll leave right now." I groaned inside my head for not checking the caller ID.

"No Derek, we can't talk about this when you get home. I've made my decision, it's over," I said. "and you're just going to have to move on. Maybe you can go find another girl to make out with."

"No please it was a mistake, a huge mistake. I love you so much."

"I'm sorry Derek but please stop calling." I hung up and looked over at Troy who was looking at me. "Who called you?"

"Micah, he said that they weren't going to go with the second script and they didn't need you in it. But you could still just hang around and see if your on camera," Troy said.

"Good, I wouldn't know what to do but now you have to practice your lines," I said taking the script from him and throwing the other in the trash. We spent the rest of the night finishing off the pizza and acting out the script with me playing every single other character.

**

* * *

**

Okay a couple things, Cedars Point- not a real place or if it is I don't know about it. Another I have the second half of my golf tournament tomorrow so wish me luck. I'm playing against a girl two years older than me. Oh, and review please!

**Amadna!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for all of the reviews that you left me. I was so happy when I read them. And I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The next morning we woke up got dressed and went to the set. Troy was dragged away to make up right away and he dragged me with him.

"I never thought that I would see you wearing so much make up," I said looking at him. The guy was still working. It was supposed to look like he had a scar on his cheek and it did. But it used a lot of make up.

"Don't get used to it either," He said. The guy finished up five minutes later and let a girl walk in with a set of clothes and some hair stuff. "Don't start," He said looking at me as the girl plugged in whatever it was and started messing with his hair.

"I wouldn't dare," I said sneaking out my phone and going behind him.

"Close your eyes," She said. Troy closed his eyes as told as I snapped a couple of pictures with my phone.

"What was that," He asked.

"what was what?" I asked.

"that flash. Didn't you see it?" He asked.

"No, you must have just thought you saw it," I said looking at the girl. She giggled a little and nodded at me telling me she wouldn't say anything. He got out all ready to go as we walked out.

"you ready," Ryan asked standing next to us.

"Yep, we went over the lines last night and she does some pretty good impressions of you guys," Troy said. I slapped him on the arm and looked away.

I watched as they did take after take until they got it right. It was really cool to see how it happened and when they weren't filming we would just sit and watch talking quietly.

"So how come you aren't in school right now," Nicole asked.

"I don't know, well actually some guys from our rival school came and broke some of the pipes, burned down the gym and trashed everything else. Sure they've got service hours and everything else you can get but we can't start for a while and they don't want us to go to West cause that's our rival," I said.

"That stinks but what about college?"

"They're just going to pack as much in as possible and then have us take our exams in already but we've already sent out our college applications so it's all good. And we've got our books, the one thing they didn't bother with so they're doing it online." I said.

"That's good," She said. "You and Troy seem really close." I nodded and looked over at him. He caught my eye and winked making me giggle.

"Yeah we are really close," I said still looking at him.

"Nicole come on," Ryan called. She got up and ran over there getting ready to start again.

"Okay everyone! You did great. You can go for the night. Be back tomorrow at nine," the director said. Everyone started packing up and moving to change.

"You did great," I said as we walked out of the dressing room.

"It wasn't that good. I was trying to hard not to laugh when you were looking at me. I don't know why but I really wanted to laugh." He opened the limo door for me as I slid in.

"Thank you. And now we can get back just in time before Rachel gets there," I said looking at my phone. "And he's still calling."

"When will he ever give up," Troy asked.

"I don't know but sometime he has to figure out that we're better as friends right?" I asked. Troy just shrugged. "Thanks for the confidence."

"You're welcome." We climbed out of the limo and into the hotel avoiding all of the flashes. I heard questions about Troy and I, Derek and I and then just Troy and then just me.

"That was crazy," I said once we were in the elevator, again alone.

"It usually isn't that bad. You caused some drama though." Troy said playfully. I dropped my jaw and tried to looked appalled.

"I did not. It was your stupid brother who caused all of the drama," I said taking a step towards him.

"Yeah well he wouldn't have had to cause the drama if you had gone to visit him like he had asked," Troy said stepping closer.

"Did you want me to go visit him. I can call him up right now and make up with him." With each thing that was said we were getting a step closer.

"No of course I didn't want you to go visit him," He said. This wasn't a joke anymore it was a real fight or something like one.

"Why not? What's it to you if I go and see my boyfriend in Europe?" I asked.

"Why would I possibly want the girl I'm in love with to go and see my cheating brother?" He asked. We couldn't get any closer now, I looked up at him breathing hard.

"I don't know," I said softly.

There was a split second before we were kissing. Probably the best kiss I'd ever had. His hands went to my waist as mine went around his neck. The elevator dinged as the doors opened to our floor. We broke apart and walked down the hallway.

What did I just do, god I can't do that. But I liked it, a lot, a whole lot. I took my key out and opened the door.

"Gabi," Troy said once we were again sitting on the bed. I now name that bed the awkward bed.

"That shouldn't have happened," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I just broke up with your brother," I said.

"That doesn't mean that we can't be together. You nd I both know that we're supposed to be together."

"But we can't. If your brother comes back and sees that we're together, it'll kill him," I said.

"but you weren't even really dating him," Troy said.

"Just because I don't love him as more than a friend doesn't mean I don't love him as a friend. I don't want to hurt him any more than nessary," I said.

"But he will get over it. He'll eventually see that it's supposed to me you nd me. He will. Please Gabi I love you," Troy said. I was up from the bed pacing back and forth running my hands through my hair.

"you had your chnce and you blew it," I said. "You had me and you let me go. You're right I do love you and I want to be with you but I can't, we can't." Just as he was about to say something Rachel knocked on the door. I looked at my phone, seven o' clock, on the dot. I walked over and opened the door smiling at her.

"Gabriella!" She said hugging me.

"Please call me Gabi. Thank you so much for coming out." We walked in the room. Troy was laying face down on the bed.

"Troy are you okay?" She asked looking at him. He put a thumbs up sign up but didn't say anything.

"He's not feeling to well. Let's just sit over here," I said pointing towards the couch. She nodded and walked over.

"So you wanted to talk about you and Derek," She said taking out a pen and paper.

"Yes I just wanted everyone to know that he did cheat on me and we are over. I broke up with him yesterday."

"I'm so sorry but people will know. So I just have to ask you a few questions and I'll write it up," she said. We went through all of the questions she had and I answered them trying to look sad and depressed.

"Is that all," I asked as she put everything away. Everything took about two hours because she had to write everything and take pictures and then she asked about other stuff so it wouldn't be a short piece.

"That's it but I also have some news for you and Troy," She said taking out a piece of paper.

"Troy get up. Rachel has something for us," I said. He didn't move so I walked over there and turned him over.

"What?" He asked.

"Rachel has something for us so get up," I said acting like we weren't fighting before she got here. He sat up and looked at her.

"Well we closed the poll from last months issue and here are the results," She said handing us the paper.

"Poll?" I asked. I looked down

_**Should Gabi be with Troy or Derek?**_

_**Derek: 14**_

_**Troy: 86**_

"That poll," Troy said. I stared at it, here was just another thing proving I should be with Troy.

"Thanks Rachel." I said looking back down at it.

"Yeah thanks."

"I wasn't that surprised about the results, no one was really. Well you can keep that and this will be in the next issue. Hopefully I'll see you soon," She said hugging both of us and walking out the door.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked it and please review.

**Amanda!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Kay sorry this took so long! But I made Junior Varsity golf team! I'm so excited!! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Don't say it," I said not looking at him.

"Say what?"

"Say that this is just another thing proving that we should be together because I know. I get it, we're supposed to be together but we can't."

"I just don't get why not. Besides he knew that we wanted to be together and he'll get over it. He was the one that cheated on you," Troy said.

"I'm sorry Troy but we can't. I don't want to hurt him," I said. "We have promised each other that we would just be friends so many times and it keeps on coming up."

"You're right," He said. "But please just give me one good reason and I'll drop it." I sighed and looked down. We didn't talk for around twenty minutes until I said something.

"You know how I feel about you. But this is just going to cause another fight and I don't want that. I'm sorry."

"I know you don't want to hurt him but do you care that you're hurting me, breaking my heart?" I looked at him trying to hide the tears that I felt coming up.

"Of course I care. Don't think for one minute that I don't. I can't believe that you would even consider that being close to the truth," I said letting the tears fall. I got up and ran into the bathroom locking the door.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled from the other side. I leaned against the giant tub and looked at the door. Troy was knocking on it over and over again. "Gabi will you please come out here," He asked softly. I continued to sob on the floor hearing Troy walk away.

God this sucks. I heard Troy walk back towards the door, he tried to open it but it was still locked. "Gabi please come out or I'm going to pick the lock," He said.

"how," I asked.

"I grabbed one of your bobby pins," He said. I stood up and walked over to the door. "Please."

"Why should I?"

"Because we still need to finish talking and I would prefer to do it without a door in between us," He said. I almost laughed but stopped myself.

"I guess," I said unlocking the door. He pulled me into a hug when he saw me. I imagine that my eyes were red and I had black streaks down my face but oh well. "What happened to being friends?"

"I have no idea but we just can't seem to stay friends," Troy said. "Maybe you're right, maybe we just can't. But do you think one day?"

"Maybe. I hope. So let's just try and be friends and if we end up doing what we did in the elevator again then we'll go from there. Okay?" I asked as we pulled apart a little so we could look at each other.

"I think that sounds great and don't get mad at me but I can't wait until what we did in the elevator happens again," He said chuckling. I hit him in the arm and laughed.

"Remember like two or three months ago when we said that whoever brought it up next had to buy the other dinner. I think we have like four dinners to go to," I said.

"I remember that, before we went to ihop. That was fun," He said. I just nodded.

"It's nine thirty and I'm already tired. You wear me out," I said. "I'm going to get changed and clean my face."

"Why you look so pretty," He said laughing. I shook my head and pushed past him.

"Funny," I said grabbing my PJ's and walking into the bathroom. "That's really funny. Just shut up and change out here." Okay this is good, we are almost back to normal.

"I'm not kidding you look very pretty," Troy said opening the door. I kept on looking at the mirror because I was cleaning my face and I could see him anyways.

"Okay then I'll look even prettier when I get my make up smeared off of my face," I said. He just laughed and sat down. "What are you doing?"

"Watching how the girl gets ready for bed. It's actually pretty interesting," He said.

"Yeah well if you think this is interesting you should see Sharpay. She takes like an hour to get ready for bed so by the time she starts at like ten on weeknights it's like eleven, eleven thirty until she's ready."

"Are you serious," He asked. I nodded before rinsing my face off.

"Okay I'm going to change so get out," I said pulling him up. He walked out laughing. "It's not that funny!"

"Are you ready yet," Troy asked from outside the bathroom door. I walked out and climbed in the bed.

"How long is filming this going to take?" I asked when the lights were off.

"I don't know maybe two three more days. We filmed two out of five scenes today. So probably two more days. Why already getting sick of it?"

"No I was just wondering. Okay now I'm going to bed," I said turning over. He just mumbled something at me and fell asleep.

On the way home Troy and I were just talking. Of course it took like four more days to finish shooting everything and revising it. Everything had gone back to almost normal after that night and Derek hadn't been calling as much.

"One minute my phone ringing," I said pulling it out and pressing talk. "Hello?"

"Hey where are you?" It was Derek. I thought he had stopped calling.

"I'm on my way home why do you want to know," I asked. 'Derek,' I mouthed to Troy. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the road.

"No reason but have you thought any more about us," He asked.

"I don't need to think anymore, we're over," I said. "Bye Derek!"

"I thought he had stopped calling," troy said.

"He did, until now. You're parents should be coming home today right?" I asked. Troy nodded. "They were leaving last night so they should already be at your house."

"That's true. And we are going to be home in about ten minutes," He said turning onto the main road.

"It's going to feel so good to be home again. I don't know why but I always feel so good when I get back from a trip," I said.

"I know what you mean. It feels even better when you're gone for a couple of months or more," Troy said. "and five minutes. I can't believe it's already five."

Five minutes later Troy pulled into his driveway. "And you're right. My parents are home. Come on, let's go inside. We can get some food before you head over to your house." He got out of the car and ran around to open my door.

"Thank you," I said. He turned around and leaned down for me to get on his back. "Okay then," I said jumping on after I closed the door. He ran up the sidewalk and opened the door.

"My parents said it would be open." He walked in and kicked the door shut.

"We're home!" I yelled trying not to yell it in his ear.

"Troy! Gabi!" Lucy said coming out of the living room. Jack came right behind her holding a plate full of food. "We just got home a little while ago. How was it?"

"It was so much fun. I am so glad that I went with him," I said.

"Are they here?" I slid off of Troy's back and looked at him. Derek was standing right in front of us.

**

* * *

**

I hope that you like it cause I worked on it for a while. I'll try and update soon but my school starts tomorrow, eh... Please review!

**Amanda**


	16. Chapter 15

**Okay I love you guys so much, and I really hope you forgive me. I lost internet for like a week and it's been killing me. It's really annoying me too. But I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"What are you doing here," Troy asked. I was just standing there staring at him with my mouth open.

"We finished early so they said I could come home. You two seem to be getting along well," He said.

"We're just going to go and unpack some more," Lucy said dragging Jack off to their bedroom.

"So did you two have fun while I was gone?" He asked.

"Actually we did," Troy said provoking his brother.

"Troy stop," I said finally getting some words out of my mouth. "You said a week."

"Yeah well we worked hard and finished early. We have to talk," He said walking over to me. I stepped closer to Troy and looked at him.

"There's nothing to talk about. I've told you a thousand times, we're over," I said. Troy grabbed my hand and laced our fingers, which wasn't the best idea.

"I get it, you blame me for cheating on you and you've been cheating on me at the same time." He said looking at us. Our hands dropped as he looked at us.

"Do you honestly believe that I would do something like that? I would never cheat, unlike you," I said. "I told you this before you left and I meant it, I still do." I thought back to when Troy and I first started hanging out again.

"Well then why are you two so close. When I left you two were barely talking and now you're all buddy buddy. You're acting like you did when you were dating." He said angry.

"She would never cheat. And she doesn't lie," Troy said steeping in front of me.

"And plus, we were friends before you left, way before you left. So it's not like we changed because you left," I said.

"But you're not saying that you didn't cheat on me." He said.

"She would never do that. How many times does it have to go through your thick head before you realize it's true?" Troy asked angrily.

"I can handle this Troy," I said getting in between the two. "Look Derek you can believe whatever you want but ask anyone, I never cheated on you with anyone." I stepped closer to Derek and looked him in the eye. "No one will believe you even if you try and tell people what you think."

"We need to talk. Come on," He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the stairs. Troy grabbed my other hand and pulled me back.

"No you don't," He said.

"It's not up to you now is it, big brother," Derek asked pulling my arm again.

"Guys, arms can't be stretched like this!" I said.

"Yeah but I want what's best for her and not talking to you is definetly best," Troy said. They both ignored me and pulled on my arms even harder, I was a prize!

"How would you know, you don't know anything about her," Derek said knowing it would hit his brother hard.

"I know way more then you. You've been gone for around three months and I've been here with her."

"Yeah but it's still not up to you," Derek said. I pulled a little as they were relaxing, they weren't saying anything.

"No it's not, it's not up to either of you!" I said pulling my hand way from both of them. I pushed Troy over to a corner and looked at him.

"you're actually going to talk to him aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I am. We need to just like we needed to. After I'm done with him he won't be bugging me anymore," I said. "I'll be back soon can you get me some food?" Troy just nodded and walked towards the kitchen not looking back. He was mad, but I had to do this. "Come on." Derek followed me up the stairs and into his rooms.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He asked once he closed the door.

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you and I want to be with you," He said.

"Yeah well I thought so too but by those pictures I'm not thinking that anymore. Look Derek I know you love me and I still love you to but as a friend now." I said tweaking the truth.

"But why can't we give it another shot?" He asked.

"Because I don't need anymore drama in my life, you messed up my relationship with Troy and you messed up ours. No more chances," I said.

"So you do want to be with Troy. Why I mean he was the one that gave you up he gave you to me," He said.

"No I don't want to me with you," I said even though what he said was true too. "I'm sorry but I can't trust you. And yeah Troy gave me up but we're still friends and we can be friends if you can just move on."

"And what if I don't want to," He asked.

"then we just won't talk, I won't answer your calls I'll block you any way I can. Please, can we just be friends," I asked looking at him.

"I guess but all I need to know is why we can't be together?" He asked. I hate this question it's the second time I've had to answer it in a week.

"Because you hurt me, you cheated on me and lied to me. I can be your friend but I can't be more and you'll realize it too. One day you're going to thank me for not getting back together with you. One day you're going to realize that we are not meant to be. You'll find a great girl who you will love way more than me," I said grabbing his hand. He looked at me sadly.

"Are you sure?" I laughed and nodded.

"So what do you say, can we be friends?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I think we can try," He said. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "So do you have any guys that you're looking at?"

"Maybe," I said. "But what about you. You ever think about calling one of your little European friends," I asked nudging him in the side.

"Don't even think about that. That was just a giant mistake. They were so stupid I have on Idea why I did that. They couldn't spell dessert," He said. I laughed so hard and fell back on his bed.

"Well I'm going to go back downstairs because I'm hungry and your brother said he would get me some food. Come on," I said. We got up and walked back downstairs holding hands.

"Don't tell me you actually got back together with him," Troy asked when he saw us. "You've got to be kidding me." His face was sad and mad at the same time.

"No we aren't back together," Derek said sitting down across from him. I sat down in the middle of them and grabbed the bag of chips sitting next to Troy.

"but we are friends," I said. "I should really get going. I'll take the leftovers on the way and I'll eat them while unpacking."

"Don't leave yet. Don't' leave me with my weirdo of a brother," Troy said.

"Thanks Troy," Derek said.

"you should stay, help us unpack. Then we'll help you," Troy suggested.

"Okay sure, let's go," I said taking the carton of food and the plastic fork and heading back up the stairs. We all walked up the stairs towards one of the rooms.

"Kids!" Jack called coming out of his room. We all stopped and turned around. "So what's going on, I don't want to be nosy but it's confusing."

"I'm friends with Derek," I said. "And of course Troy. We're just going upstairs to unpack." He nodded and walked back in. "Who are we starting with?"

"Me, I was gone longer," Derek said raising his hand. Troy and I laughed as he pulled out his two suitcases.

"you didn't bring that much," Troy said unzipping one of them.

"you should have seen mom. She had a suitcase and she had to buy another one because of everything she bought," He said. "They were gone all of two days, it was so weird cause they were supposed to be checking on me."

"Gabi," Lucy said from the doorway. "Can you come with me for a minute? I want to give you the stuff that I got you and your mother."

"Sure, you guys can do this on your own," I said handing Troy the shirt I had picked up. We walked back downstairs and into her room. There were piles of clothes everywhere.

"So here's the stuff for you. I guessed on your size because I didn't want to bother you and then for your mother. We've been shopping so many times lready I know all of her sizes." We laughed.

"Thank you so much but you really didn't have to do this," I said. "There are so many things here."

"Well it may take you a couple trips and I'm sure the boys will help but I think we can get all of it over to your house today."

"Okay I'll go grab them but seriously please let us pay you for all of this," I said. She shook her head. "some of it?" I asked. She just shook her head again and pushed me out of the room. I laughed and walked back to Troy's room.

**

* * *

**

Yeah weird place to end it again but oh well I'm just glad I can update again. There will only be about two more chapters after this. Please Review!

**Amanda!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Kay I hope you like it. And please check out my two new stories Wake Up Call and Those Meddling Parents. I think I'm going pretty good two updates for this, one for Everything about You and two new stories.**

**Dsiclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Hey are you two done unpacking Troy yet?" I asked.

"Yep and now we have nothing to do," Troy said.

"That's where you're wrong. You two are going to help me carry everything that your mom got for my mom and I back over to my house," I said pulling each of them up and walking out the door.

"Do we have to!" Derek asked.

"Yes," I yelled back. I heard them following me into their mother's room. "Here's the piles." I pointed to the two large piles.

"We must be broke by now," Troy said looking at all the clothes. "Mom must have used so much money!"

"You should've seen her. The only time I saw her was dinner really," Derek said picking up as much as he could. I ran out of the room and opened the front door before they got there.

"Aren't you going to help?" Troy asked walking past me.

"Of course I am," I said walking back into the room and picking up what was left. "How does all of my stuff end up at your house," I asked when we were fone. We were all lying on the couch somehow.

"I don't know but it needs to stop or you need less stuff," Troy said. I laughed. "Do I have to go to work later?"

"Yes we all have to. Chris made us take the night shift for this week. In fact we all better get ready because we have to be there in thirty minutes," I said looking at the clock on the cable box.

"We'll go leave and get ready. You can drive. Pick us up when you're actually ready," Derek said as the two brothers walked out.

"Hey wait!" They turned around. "You two are friends again right?" They nodded. "Your dad was right this is a little confusing." I turned around and walked back up the stairs.

I got dressed and drove down to their house calling Troy on his cell. "Hello?"

"Hey hurry up and get out here," I said and hung up. They walked out through the front door.

"Have fun!" Their mom called from the door. She started waving at me. I waved back and watched as they both got in the backseat.

"What am I? A chauffeur?" They just nodded. "I get why Derek's tired but why are you tired Troy?"

"Because I am. How long is the shift again?" He asked leaning on his brother who was leaning on the window.

"It goes until ten and it starts at seven so you only have to survive three hours then we can go home and fall asleep. Great now you're making me tired!" We all walked out and clocked in.

"Good you're early. I need Troy and Gabi to the stock room and Derek to the customer service booth downstairs," Chris said walking up to us. "Oh and Gabi because you agreed to take the night shift this week I'm giving you that raise." I perked up and looked at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded. I ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much! Come on Troy, let's go!" I said pulling him into the stock room.

"Why do you get a raise?" He asked once we were in there alone.

"Because I've been working here for around two years. And I never really took any vacation until you two moved in," I said grabbing a box and opening it. The stock room was carpeted, there was a space where you would count and sort the books that were messed up and then rows and rows of shelves that they would go on.

"Are you going to Sharpay's party this weekend?" He asked.

"Of course, I'm going over there early to help set up and keep Sharpay from murdering the workers," I said. We both laughed a little.

"But isn't it a date party. You have to show up with a date or else you can't get in. She wants to re-create the feeling of Valentines Day so we can have it twice a year," I said. "So everything's going to be red, pink and white. And plus she wants to have one more party before senior year starts again. You're going to East High right? Oh no you can't you're a year older. I always forget that."

"Why because I act like a kid all the time. Thanks," He said scarcastically.

"Are you saying I act like a kid?" He shook his head. "Thank you. But seriously, what are you going to do?"

"I think my parents want me to take online classes for college that way just in case I have to go somewhere I can keep on taking them instead of going half the time and taking online the other half," He said.

"That sounds good then you'll be home still so you can still hang out with us." I said.

"But anyways, who are you going with," He asked me putting up a couple more books.

"No one, she's bending the rules for me because 1. no one's actually asked me and 2. I wouldn't really like going with a date who I hadn't known before. Like really known," I said. "What about you hot shot. Who are you taking, there must be tons of girls wanting to go with you."

"Actually not really. Since I haven't been here that long no one really knows me but I do want to ask this one girl," He said. My heart sank. I knew that we were supposed to be just friends but I can't help it, I still love him.

"Well then you should ask her to the party. I'm sure she would love to go with you. I mean it's you," I said laughing, trying to hide my pain.

"Yeah well I'm not so sure but we've had our rough times," He said. I was confused, when did he have time to do this. Maybe it was when we weren't really talking for that first month.

"When did you meet her?" I asked. He looked kind of unsure about telling me at first. "You don't have to tell me."

"It's fine. I've know her for awhile," He said.

"You should really ask her. I'm sure she'd love to go," I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked. My head snapped up as I shook my head. "It's not nothing. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said "But anyways just ask this girl. She's a lucky one." He walked over to me but I grabbed a box and walked in the middle of some shelves.

Troy POV

Two days later I walked over to Gabi's house planning on asking her to that party tonight. I know we're supposed to me friends but Derek won't be mad, I already askede him anyways.

"Hey Troy. What's up?" She asked letting me in.

"Um…I was wondering about the party tonight," I started.

"Oh my god, I forgot to tell you. Luke Scott asked me to the party and since I didn't want to be the only one there without a date I said yes," She said. My face must have fell because she asked me what was wrong. "It's nothing but do you know anyone who would go with me? Turns out the girl I was going to ask is going with someone else."

"That stinks but yeah I do. Do you mind if you go with Kelsi, Jason grounded for staying out to late," She said. I just nodded. "Great I'll call her. Just pick her up at seven. Actually no, she's helping set up to."

"I'll come to help too. It's not like I've got anything better to do," I said sadly.

"Okay Derek is too and his date is meeting him there like Luke but I'll pick you two up in an hour. I have to go get ready. See you later Troy!" She ran up the stairs. I heard her door close and walked out.

**

* * *

**

Okay I hope you like it. Only one more chapter(tear). It's so sad. Review please!

**Amanda!**


	18. Chapter 17

**This is the end, I hope you like it. Sorry for the late update. I had a bit of drama enter my life. And it's taking me a while to get it all straightened out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Troy POV**

"Hey how'd it go?" Derek asked when I walked in.

"Not so great, turns out she's going with Luke and I'm going with Kels." We both sat on the steps.

"Do you remember when we first moved here and you came home for the night?" Derek asked. I nodded.

"You told me that you thought you loved her and I asked you if she was hot," I said smiling.

"Then mom walked by and hit you on the head." We both laughed.

"She's going to pick us up in thirty minutes. I'm going to get dressed really quick," I said standing up and running up the stairs.

"Hey Troy!" I stopped and looked back at my brother. "Don't worry, she'll come to her senses." I smiled sadly and shrugged.

"I'm not so sure about that. She seems to be pretty right with most everything. Look at you. You've been spending every single day with this girl," I said.

"Her name is Jessica and yes Gabi was right. I'm glad we didn't get back together. We weren't meant for each other but you two are. Just give her time," He said. I smiled and nodded at him running up the stairs.

"Guys!" I heard Gabi yelled from downstairs. Derek and I both stuck our heads out of our rooms and looked at each other. "Come on! Sharpay's going to kill someone if we're late!" Derek and I ran downstairs meeting her there.

"You look great," Derek said spinning her. She was in a simple red dress but he was right, she looked amazing.

"Thank you now let's go. Taylor already called me saying that Sharpay almost threw a chair at someone." We all rushed out of the house and into her car as she drove. As soon as we got there we all ran in because we heard screaming.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT!!" Sharpay was calmed down by Zeke as Kelsi led the scared server into the kitchen. "Gabi, Troy, Derek you're here!"

"Yeah we're here and you are going to stop yelling and I'm going to help you get ready while the guys try and set everyhting up and when they mess up you kill them instead," She said leading Sharpay up the stairs.

"As long as someone pays for messing up," She said. Gabi just nodded and pushed her the rest of the way up.

"So we're stuck getting everything ready and then getting yelled at for doing it wrong?" Derek asked me.

"We're here too! We've been hiding outside," Chad said coming up behind us. "What are you doing here?" All of them stepped behind me, the girls knew, they guys didn't.

"I'm at the party," Derek said.

"It's okay guys, they talked it out and they're friends and so are we so you don't have to hate him," I said. They shrugged and walked back into the circle. We spent the rest of the hour and a half sitting around and waiting for them to come downstairs.

"Did you guys do anything," Gabi asked looking at us. We all shook our heads. "Well then you're in for a real yelling at. Shar's not happy, her dress ripped in the bag so we had to find something else."

"Are you done yet," Chad asked looking at her. "By the way, you look great!"

"Thanks and yeah we're done. They're coming down now," She said.

"WHAT HAPPENED DOWN HERE!!" We all looked at the doorway and saw Sharpay storm. "WHAT DID YOU DO!!"

"We didn't do anything," Ryan said. She let out another ear piercing scream and walk away.

Half an hour later people were starting to show up. "Hey guys," Gabi said. "Meet Luke, Luke these are the guys." He went around and said hi to everyone.

"Okay everyone let's dance!" The DJ yelled. All of the girls pulled their partners out to the dance floor. We all started dancing together just have a good time. I kept on sneaking looked over at Gabi and Luke, it looked like she was having a really good time.

"You really miss her don't you," Kelsi asked me. I looked at her and nodded. "She'll come around. She was talking about you when Shar was getting ready."

"What'd she say?"

"She was saying that—"

"May I cut in?" We both looked over, Kelsi smiled and jumped on Jason.

"How'd you get out," She asked.

"My parents felt bad about leaving you all alone so they let me come. Let's dance," He said grabbing her hand.

"Well only if it's okay with Troy, he is my date," She said looking at me hopefully. I smiled and nodded. They ran back into the middle of the floor as I walked to one of the tables.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at Gabi and sighed.

"Jason's parents let him come so I'm still dateless. And I keep on seeing the girl that I wanted to ask and she looks really happy," I said looking at her.

"Well then we can be dateless together," She said sitting down next to me. I looked at her confused. "Luke had a family emergency. I think his grandfather had a heart attack. I asked if he wanted me to come with but he didn't want to ruin it for me. But he didn't want me there," She said.

"Well then we're dateless together," I said. We both laughed at the situation, we didn't want to be dateless so we got dates but ended up being dateless anyways.

"But who is this girl anyways," She asked.

"It's no big deal, I should have asked her sooner," I said.

"That's true but what's her name. Maybe I can talk to her for you," She said. "You can tell me." I nodded. "So who is it? Katie? Laura? Marie?"

"It's not any of those. She's got brown hair and brown eyes. There now the guesses are limited," I said hoping she wouldn't get it. Of course being the smart person that she is she got it right away.

"Troy no," She said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Gabi but I just can't stop these thoughts from entering my mind and the only way to get rid of them is to get together with you or not talk to you at all," I said.

"I have those thoughts too Troy, about what could have happened, what would've happened." We both looked down and didn't say anything. "And we couldn't have done it anyways," She said.

"Why not?"

"Did you ask Derek?" She asked. I nodded. "Oh."

"Why can't we?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I think I just run out of reasons that we couldn't," She said. "Maybe we can." I smiled at her and leaned in.

"Are you sure," I whispered. She looked at me unsure but smiled and nodded anyways. I leaned in a little further. I felt her shiver as our lips brushed each other.

Gabi POV

"Whoa, what's going on here?" Taylor asked walking up to us followed by everyone else. "Did we miss something? I thought Gabi was here with Luke." We nodded. "Explain?"

"He had to leave and so Troy and I were both dateless and we started talking and…" I didn't continue but looked at him.

"And we've decided to try again. And this time there's less of a chance of a break up because now my brother has someone," Troy said. We all laughed.

"Hey Chad," I said.

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from his plate of food.

"Come here." I pulled him down when he was next to me. "You know how I promised to tell you what I wished for?" he nodded. "Well," I started. "I wished that Troy would stop being stupid and we would get back together and this whole thing would blow over and we would all be friends. And it came true, but don't tell anyone."

"What are you whispering about," Sharpay asked being nosy again.

"Gabi just told me what she wished for at her birthday party," Chad said. They all looked at me so I nodded.

"What did you wish for," Troy asked me, no one else was listening anymore.

"That is something that you will never find out," I said smiling. He shook his head and leaned in again kissing me. I could get used to this.

But Chad was wrong, wishes do come true.

**

* * *

**

I hope you liked the ending. Review please!

**Amanda!**


End file.
